


Gefühlschaos

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Chaptered, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Nach Ellens Tod ist Jupp zu Klaus und Flo in Ellens alte Wohnung über dem Rättematäng gezogen. Anfangs war es nicht einfach, inzwischen jedoch haben sich alle drei ganz gut damit eingerichtet. Aber natürlich kann es nicht ewig so weitergehen und als Klaus die ersten Gerüchte zu Ohren kommen, zieht er die Notbremse. Dieses Arrangement war schließlich nur als Übergangslösung gedacht, bis Jupp und Flo sich wieder gefangen haben und als erwachsener Mann braucht er ja auch seine eigene Wohnung und sein eigenes Leben. Aber wie so oft, kommt es erstens anders und zweitens als man denkt…





	1. #00 Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ein neuer Anfang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104856) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Beta:** Mein ewiger Dank gilt cricri und Rebecca, ohne deren unermüdliche Betaarbeiten, konstruktive Kritik, kluge Kommentare, hilfreiche Hinweise und alle sonstigen ermutigenden und amüsanten Anmerkungen ich dieses Projekt niemals geschafft hätte.
> 
>  **Widmung:** Für cricri. Deine wundervollen Geschichten versüßen mir so oft trübe und stressige Tage und inspirieren mich immer wieder in ganz besonderer Weise.  
>  Ich danke dir für die Erlaubnis, deine Geschichte für dieses Projekt verarbeiten zu dürfen und hoffe sehr, dir gefällt, was ich daraus gemacht habe.
> 
>  **Warnungen: Dieser Text beinhaltet expliziten, teilweise alkoholinduzierten Sex, sowohl Slash als auch Het, Homophobie, homophobe Äußerungen und Erwähnung homophob motivierter physischer und psychischer Gewalt, inklusive vager Andeutungen von rape!.**  
>  Das klingt jetzt vermutlich viel schlimmer als es am Ende ist. Ich denke, das meiste ist relativ harmlos, detaillierte Warnungen folgen vor den einzelnen Kapiteln.
> 
>  **A/N:** Dieser Text wurde für den BigBang 2018 im [Deutsch Fandom](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/) geschrieben. Es ist ein Remix von cricris Geschichte [„Ein neuer Anfang“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104856/chapters/2222708) und wurde mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis der Originalautorin verfasst. Alles andere, was über die Grundidee hinausgeht, stammt aus meinen verque(e)ren Hirnwindungen und ich habe zu meiner Verteidigung nicht weiter vorzubringen, als dass ich während des Schreibens [„Polka, Polka, Polka“](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0l8rCYazBI&list=PLwn0WSWc1UvlEaJPqUHv9tNcZWmZxy0OO&index=3&t=0s) von Brings (teilweise featuring Florian Silbereisen) in Dauerschleife gehört habe. Nur damit ihr wisst, wes Geistes Kind man sein muss, um das hier zu verzapfen.
> 
> Der Charakter „Andreas“ stammt aus LadyCharenas wundervoller Geschichte [“Das kleine Glück“](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4796189e00006750065105b8/1/SK-Koelsch-Das-kleine-Glueck), die ich jedem nur ans Herz legen kann. Ich danke sehr für die Erlaubnis, ihn verwenden zu dürfen. Diese Geschichte hat sich bei mir so festgesetzt, dass es mir schwergefallen wäre, einen anderen Ex-Freund für Klaus zu finden.  
> Sowohl Juliane Wagner als auch Marianne Junghans, sowie alle sonstigen unbekannten Figuren sind meine Erfindung. Wer sich inspiriert fühlt darf sie gerne für SK-Kölsch-Geschichten verwenden, ich bitte nur um einen Verweis, wo sie herkommen.
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Juni und September 2000 und ich war so frei, Florians Geburtstag - und damit auch Ellens Todestag - auf den 13. März festzulegen.
> 
> Ansonsten bleibt mir dann nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupp ist manchmal so ein Egozentriker. Zum Glück…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnung:** None  
>  **Spoiler:** None
> 
> **A/N:** Tja, was gibt es dazu schon zu sagen? Nichts wahrscheinlich, sonst wird der Kommentar hier länger als das eigentliche Kapitel. Deswegen sage ich nur: Lest selbst. Ich hoffe mal, wenn man die zwei kennt, weiß man auch ohne Inquit-Formeln, wer da wer ist.

# #00 Prolog – _„Egozentriker“_

 

_„Hast du dich während der ganzen Sache eigentlich auch mal gefragt, was ich wollte?“_

_„Naja, … also, …wenn du mich jetzt so fragst…“_

_„Du bist echt ein Egozentriker, wie er im Buche steht, weißt du das?“_

_„Tut mir leid.“_

_„Tut es nicht.“_

_„Stimmt.“_

_„Sag’ ich doch.“_

_„…“_

_„…“_

_„Ja, und…?“_

_„Was, und?“_

_„Ja, hast du jetzt gewollt?“_

_„Schon, aber…“_

_„Und, wär’ da irgendwann mal was gekommen von dir?“_

_„Nein, aber…“_

_„Na also! Was beschwerst du dich dann?“_

 

 

*** TBC ***


	2. #01 Denkfehler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus hat ein interessantes Gespräch und kommt zu ein paar Erkenntnissen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnung:** Homophobia, Homophobic Language, 
> 
> **Spoiler:** Vage für _„Todesengel“_ , _„Einer ist schuld“_ , _„Du sollst nicht stehlen“_ und _„Die letzte Partie“_ , aber nichts Explizites.
> 
> **A/N** Ich habe lange überlegt, ob dieses Kapitel so wohl passt, denn eigentlich ist Klaus ja der deutlich ‚hellsichtigere‘ von den beiden Helden, und da war ich mir nicht sicher, wie glaubwürdig es ist, dass er ausgerechnet diese Erkenntnis nicht von allein haben sollte. Andererseits denke ich aber auch, dass Klaus was Jupp betrifft so sehr darauf fixiert ist, dass einfach ‚nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf‘, dass er erstens seine eigenen Gefühle für Jupp unterbewusst so sehr verleugnen würde, dass er sie gar nicht realisieren kann, und damit aber auch zweitens nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage wäre zu erkennen, das andere da möglicherweise mehr sehen. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe mal, die Jungs, vor allem natürlich Klaus, sind nicht zu sehr ooc geraten.

# #01 Denkfehler

 

„Eine Cola und ein Wasser, bitte“

Der Mann im Getränkewagen schaute Klaus einen Moment mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Klaus erwartete schon die quasi obligatorische Frage ‚Handtuch und Seife dazu?‘, die er hier in Köln bisher noch fast jedes Mal zu hören bekommen hatte, wenn er ein Wasser bestellt hatte, doch dann schalt er sich gedanklich einen Narren. Das hier war ein Kinderfußballturnier, da sollte es wohl öfter vorkommen, dass jemand Wasser bestellte. Er war einfach zu viel mit Jupp zusammen. Der Mann streckte sich etwas und jetzt realisierte Klaus, dass der Andere gar nicht ihn anschaute, sondern das Spiel auf dem nahen Platz beobachtete. Vermutlich der Vater eines Spielers, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, bei der Organisation des Turniers zu helfen. Klaus wartete, bis der Mann sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln abwandte, dann wiederholte er seine Bestellung und schob dem Mann drei Getränkemarken hin. Der schaute ihn kurz irritiert an, besann sich dann aber auf seine Aufgabe, nickte und warf die Marken in die kleine Metallkassette, die als Kasse fungierte. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken gerade mehr beim Spiel seines Kindes als beim Getränkeausschank zu sein. Klaus beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ob er jetzt auch wirklich die bestellten Getränke einschenkte, dann wandte er sich ab und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich auch daran erinnerte, dass er nur privat hier war und einfach einen entspannten Nachmittag mit Jupp und Flo verbringen wollte, der Polizist und Profiler in ihm konnte nicht anders, als die Situation und die Anwesenden sofort zu analysieren.

Obwohl es eigentlich ein wunderschöner Sommertag mit nahezu perfektem Wetter war – strahlender Sonnenschein, nur ganz leichter Wind und knapp fünfundzwanzig Grad –, war das Turnier um die Fußballbezirksmeisterschaft der C-Jugend nicht besonders gut besucht. Wenn er die Anzahl der Zuschauer in Relation zu den Spielern setzte, dann kam so gerade eben auf jeden zweiten Spieler ein Zuschauer. Auch unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass einige Mannschaften eine recht lange Anreise hatten, die wahrscheinlich längst nicht alle Freunde und Angehörigen der Spieler so einfach bewältigen konnten, war das ziemlich wenig. Das weitläufige Gelände und die vielen Bratwurst- und Getränkestände, die darauf verteilt waren, deuteten jedenfalls darauf hin, dass die Organisatoren deutlich mehr Zuschauer erwartet hatten. Vielleicht war aber auch gerade das gute Wetter der Grund, warum nur so wenige Eltern, Verwandte oder Freunde der Spieler den Weg hierher gefunden hatten. Für die Kinder war das mehr als nur schade. Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass das Freibad oder der Badesee heute wesentlich verlockender erschienen als die harten Zuschauerbänke auf einem Jugendfußballturnier, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass das nicht der Hauptgrund für das geringe Interesse war. Er sah ja immer wieder an Flo wie sehr es ihn traf, wenn sein Vater es nicht zu einem seiner Spiele schaffte. Dabei hatte Jupp normalerweise weit bessere Gründe ein Spiel zu verpassen als die mangelnde Lust, einen so schönen Nachmittag auf dem Fußballplatz zu verbringen. Schon allein, weil Klaus es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, darauf zu achten, dass Jupp die Spiele nicht mehr einfach vergaß. Für dieses wichtige Turnier war Jupp heute Morgen sogar freiwillig früh aufgestanden – an einem Samstag – und hatte gestern extra noch die Bereitschaft getauscht, damit auch wirklich nur noch ein absoluter Notfall dazwischenkommen konnte. Der war zum Glück bisher nicht eingetreten, also hockte Jupp jetzt irgendwo weiter hinten auf einen dieser unbequemen Plastiksitze und feuerte Flo und dessen Mannschaft an, während Klaus Getränke holte, um sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten.

Ein Geräusch neben ihm riss Klaus aus seinen Gedanken. Der Mann vom Getränkeausschank hatte die Getränke neben ihm abgestellt. Klaus bedankte sich mit einem Nicken, doch der Mann war schon wieder damit beschäftigt, über seinen Kopf hinweg das Spiel zu verfolgen. Also griff er nach den Gläsern – und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Getränke waren eiskalt, die Gläser entsprechend nass vom Kondenswasser, vor allem aber fühlten sie sich unangenehm klebrig an in seiner Hand, als wären sie gar nicht richtig gespült worden. Einer der Gründe, warum er sich auf derartigen Veranstaltungen so ungern etwas zu trinken holte. Aber Jupp hatte ihn mit so großen Hundeaugen angebettelt, ihm eine Cola zu holen, dass er ihm diesen Wunsch einfach nicht hatte abschlagen können.

Langsam, um nichts zu verschütten, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Jupp, der noch immer auf seinem Platz am weiter entfernten der beiden Fußballfelder hockte – oder mehr herumhüpfte – und Flos Spiel beobachtete. Als Klaus näher kam, sah er, wie Jupp gerade begeistert aufsprang und enthusiastisch applaudierte, weil Flo eine besonders schöne Parade gezeigt hatte – jedenfalls nahm Klaus an, dass das der Grund war, denn so viel Ahnung hatte er vom Fußball ja nun nicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass Flo den Ball gefangen hatte und Jupp ihn lautstark lobte, sprach irgendwie für sich. Eine Mutter, die ein paar Plätze weiter saß, warf Jupp einen sehr missbilligenden Blick zu und bedachte ihn mit einem Kommentar, den Klaus allerdings nicht verstand. Jupp bekam davon entweder gar nichts mit oder es interessierte ihn schlicht nicht. Er ging gerade völlig in dem Spiel auf.

Klaus lächelte leicht. Jupps Begeisterungsfähigkeit in diesen Dingen war wirklich niedlich. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er selbst könnte das auch noch. Sich einfach vollkommen für etwas begeistern und der Begeisterung auch Ausdruck verleihen ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, was andere wohl von ihm denken könnten. Aber das war ihm schon vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen. Hatte er das überhaupt jemals gekonnt? Seine Eltern hatten ihm von klein auf eingetrichtert, dass der äußere Eindruck das Maß aller Dinge war. Auch später, im Studium und danach, in den Kreisen, in denen er unterwegs gewesen war, da war man interessiert, vielleicht auch mal angetan oder erfreut, aber nicht begeistert, schon gar nicht so überschwänglich – und vor allem war man die ganze Zeit darauf bedacht, welche Wirkung man nach außen hatte. Selbst nach über zwei Jahren in Köln, über zwei Jahren mit Jupp, den seine Wirkung auf andere selten zu interessieren schien, hatte Klaus dieses Denken noch immer nicht wirklich abschütteln können. Obwohl er durchaus fand, dass es schon deutlich besser geworden war.

Früher hätte er sich vermutlich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, dass er genaugenommen keinen echten Grund hatte, hier zu sein. Immerhin war er nicht mit Flo verwandt, wie eng oder entfernt auch immer. Er war nur der Kollege und guter Freund seines Vaters, auch wenn Flo dazu tendierte, ihn ‚Onkel Klaus‘ zu nennen. Aber als Flo ihn vor ein paar Tagen gefragt hatte, ob er mitkäme, da hatte es gar keine Zweifel gegeben. Es war für ihn einfach eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, Flos Wunsch nachzukommen, ganz egal, welchen Eindruck er damit auf andere machen würde. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abfinden müssen, dass er niemals eine eigene Familie haben würde, aber Flo war wohl der Mensch, der für ihn einem Sohn am nächsten kam. Auch deshalb begleitete er Jupp zu Flos Spielen, wann immer ihr Job es erlaubte.

Klaus hatte die kleine Tribüne neben dem Spielfeld erreicht und schlängelte sich vorsichtig zwischen den Sitzreihen hindurch zu Jupp. Jetzt hatten die wenigen Zuschauer immerhin den Vorteil, dass er nicht über fremder Leute Beine steigen musste, um zurück zu ihren Plätzen zu kommen. Er wollte sich gerade setzen und Jupp die Cola reichen, als der schon wieder aufsprang, den Jubelschrei bereits auf den Lippen, nur um im nächsten Moment die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen und sich stöhnend wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen zu lassen. Es gelang Klaus nur ganz knapp, die Getränke vor Jupps ausladenden Armbewegungen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Mann, Mann, Mann, das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein“, schimpfte Jupp frustriert. „Das war doch ein Hundertprozentiger.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Tabak aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Klaus blieb noch kurz stehen, aber Jupp konzentrierte sich jetzt darauf, seine Zigarette zu drehen, und ließ das Spiel zumindest kurzzeitig aus den Augen. Damit konnte Klaus sich relativ sicher sein, dass für den Moment keine weitere Gefahr von Jupps überschwänglicher Fußballbegeisterung ausging. So niedlich wie er sie finden mochte, auf den Beweis in Form einer Dusche mit klebrig-süßer Limonade konnte er dann doch gerne verzichten. Er setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Jupp und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

„Hier, deine Cola.“

„Danke“, antwortete Jupp. „Eigentlich bräuchte ich was Härteres, um das hier auszuhalten.“

Er deutete mit der halb gedrehten Zigarette vage in Richtung Spielfeld, machte aber keine Anstalten, das dargebotene Glas anzunehmen.

„So schlimm?“, fragte Klaus.

„Schlimmer“, grummelte Jupp, während er sich die Zigarette ansteckte. „Wenn sie vorne nicht treffen, nützt dir hinten der beste Torhüter der Welt nichts.“

Klaus nickte ernsthaft, doch er konnte das Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht schlich nicht vollständig unterdrücken. Jupp ging in Flos Spielen fast noch mehr auf als in denen seines geliebten FCs und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Ganz am Anfang, bevor Klaus Jupp wirklich kannte, hatte er das als übertriebenen Ehrgeiz missverstanden und geglaubt, Jupp wollte über den fußballerischen Erfolg seines Sohnes kompensieren, was er selbst nicht erreicht hatte. Heute wusste er, dass Jupp einfach ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Mensch war. Mittelwege gab es für ihn so gut wie nie, immer nur ganz oder gar nicht und „ganz“ bedeutete mit Leib und Seele. Manchmal war das wirklich anstrengend, das konnte und wollte Klaus gar nicht bestreiten, aber in diesem Fall war es einfach nur schön und richtig. Flo, so sehr er auch bisweilen unter den unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten und dem generell eher chaotischen Wesen seines Vaters zu leiden hatte, war Jupps Ein und Alles, erst recht jetzt nach Ellens Tod. Jupp würde für seinen Sohn durch die Hölle gehen und wenn er noch ein bisschen zuverlässiger würde, dann war Klaus eigentlich relativ zuversichtlich, dass Flo auch den Tod seiner Mutter mit der Zeit verarbeiten würde.

„‘Ein Spiel wird in der Abwehr entschieden.‘ Das hast du Flo doch mal gesagt, als er kein Torhüter mehr sein wollte, oder nicht?“, fragte Klaus und hielt Jupp das Glas noch ein bisschen nachdrücklicher entgegen.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn du vorne wenigstens ein Ding mehr rein machst als dein Gegner.“

Endlich nahm Jupp Klaus die Cola ab. Er trank das Glas in einem Zug leer und stellte es unter seinen Sitz, dann widmete er sich wieder dem Spiel. Ab und an zog er an seiner Zigarette, sagte aber nichts mehr – oder jedenfalls nichts mehr, was irgendwie verständlich gewesen wäre. Er murmelte weiterhin Kommentare zum Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld vor sich hin, aber Klaus wusste, dass die kein Kommunikationsangebot waren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Normalerweise verstand Jupp jeglichen Versuch, während eines Fußballspiels eine Unterhaltung anzufangen, als persönlichen Angriff und reagierte entsprechend biestig. Daher bemühte Klaus sich gar nicht weiter, Jupp in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, sondern blendete dessen Gemurmel einfach aus. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob Jupp sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er das tat, oder ob er Fußball gucken konnte, ohne das Spiel fast ununterbrochen halblaut zu kommentieren. Klaus hatte es jedenfalls noch nie erlebt. Anfangs hatte es ihn irritiert, aber inzwischen war es einer dieser kleinen Eigenarten, die er auf eine schwer erklärbare Weise sehr mochte.

Er gönnte sich einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. Es war kalt, aber hatte schon fast keine Kohlensäure mehr und schmeckte irgendwie schal. Im ersten Moment war er versucht, es einfach unter seinem Sitz zu entsorgen, aber immerhin hatte er es bezahlt und inzwischen war er doch recht durstig. Also behielt er es in der Hand und nippte ab und an daran. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz ein wenig zurück, legte den Unterarm auf der Rückenlehne von Jupps Sitz ab und schaute ebenfalls dem Spiel zu.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannt selbst er, dass Jupps Einschätzung ziemlich treffend war. Die Jugendmannschaft des FC war ihrem Gegner – ausgerechnet die Jugendmannschaft von Fortuna Düsseldorf – zwar tatsächlich deutlich überlegen und das Spielgeschehen ereignete sich auch zum größten Teil in der gegnerischen Hälfte des Spielfeldes, aber die Jungs schafften es einfach nicht, ein Tor zu schießen. Mal zögerten sie den Torschuss einen Tick zu lange heraus und ein es konnte sich im letzten Moment doch noch ein Gegenspieler dazwischen werfen, mal fehlte trotz bester Spielzüge am Ende das letzte bisschen Glück und der Torhüter der Düsseldorfer schafftes es gerade eben noch, den Ball abzuwehren, mal versprang der Ball und ging meterweit am Tor vorbei, mal wollten die Spieler es so schön oder raffiniert machen, dass sie den Ball schon verloren, lange bevor sie überhaupt in der Position waren, aufs Tor zu schießen. So wie jetzt.

Einer der Kölner Jugendspieler versuchte es mit einem besonders trickreichen Pass durch die Beine seines Gegenspielers. Es kam, wie es in dieser Situation nach Murphys Gesetz unweigerlich kommen musste: Der Gegenspieler drehte das Bein ein wenig zur Seite, der Ball versprang und landete statt beim eigenen Mann direkt vor den Füßen eines Düsseldorfers. Der ließ sich so ein Geschenk natürlich nicht entgehen. Er schaute kurz auf, sah seinen Mitspieler der unbeobachtet längst in Richtung Kölner Tor losgerannt war und passte ihm den Ball zu. Flo schrie noch eine Warnung für seine Abwehr, aber es war schon zu spät. Der Junge stürmte mit dem Ball auf und davon. Jupp schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, während der Spieler ungehindert auf das Tor zulief. Er schoss noch von der Strafraumgrenze, hart und gut platziert, und der Ball schlug unhaltbar für Flo in der oberen linken Ecke seines Tores ein.

„Abseits!“, brüllte Jupp empört und sprang auf. „Bist du blind, Mann? Das war eindeutig Abseits!“

Der Spruch ‚Erst hat man kein Glück und dann kommt auch noch Pech dazu!‘, fiel Klaus ein. Den hatte doch auch irgendein Fußballer geprägt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit genau so eine Situation gemeint. Jupp neben ihm schimpfte auf jeden Fall wie ein Rohrspatz ob der Unfähigkeit des Schiedsrichters im Allgemeinen und der Regelwidrigkeit dieses Tores im Speziellen. Klaus beobachtete wie Flo geknickt den Ball aus seinem Tor holte und zu einem Mannschaftskameraden warf. Er war ein guter Torhüter, ein sehr guter sogar – Fortuna Düsseldorf hatte nicht umsonst vor ein paar Wochen versucht, ihn abzuwerben – aber Tore verhindern war eben doch nur die halbe Miete. Seine Mitspieler mussten selbst auch treffen, sonst gewannen sie trotzdem nicht, da hatte Jupp gerade schon ganz Recht gehabt. Genau danach sah es im Moment leider aus. Klaus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn er den Zeitplan richtig im Kopf hatte, dann müsste das Spiel in ein paar Minuten zu Ende sein und nach dem bisherigen Spielverlauf schien es doch zweifelhaft, dass die Kölner Jungs noch ein Tor schießen würden. Eher war wohl zu befürchten, dass dieser glückliche Treffer den Düsseldorfern nochmal Auftrieb geben könnte.

„Kopf hoch! Noch ist nichts verloren!“, rief Jupp Flo jetzt zu und zeigte ihm einen erhobenen Daumen.

Flo schien die Stimme seines Vaters gehört zu haben. Er schaute zu ihnen hinüber, lächelte leicht und winkte kurz. Klaus erwiderte das Lächeln und winkte zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einmal mehr, wie die Frau, die Jupp vorhin schon so seltsamen gemustert hatte, ihnen missbilligende Blick zuwarf. Genaugenommen, fiel Klaus jetzt auf, schienen ihre Blicke gerade weniger Jupp als mehr ihm selbst zu gelten, worauf er sich allerdings überhaupt keinen Reim machen konnte. Er hätte ja eventuell noch nachvollziehen können, wenn sie sich von Jupps überschwänglicher Anteilnahme an dem Fußballspiel etwas gestört fühlte, aber warum schaute sie ihn so böse an? Er war nicht der Meinung, dass er sich sonderlich auffällig oder gar störend benommen hätte. Die meiste Zeit hatte er ruhig auf seinem Platz gesessen, hatte nur ein paar Mal normal applaudiert, wenn ein Tor gefallen war oder Flo eine besonders gute Parade gezeigt hatte, und war zwischendurch einmal kurz weggewesen um Getränke zu holen – und dabei hatte er immer darauf geachtet, nach Möglichkeit niemandem die Sicht zu nehmen. Höchstens Jupps überschwängliche Umarmung nach dem ersten Sieg der Kölner Jugendmannschaft war ein bisschen aus dem Rahmen gewesen, aber nun wirklich nichts, was solche Blicke rechtfertigte. Oder erwartete sie jetzt von ihm, dass er Jupp irgendwie ermahnte oder bremste? Da konnte sie lange warten. Abgesehen davon, dass Jupp es mit Sicherheit nicht sehr freundlich aufnehmen würde, wenn er ihn bat, sich ein wenig zurückzunehmen, weil sich andere Zuschauer vielleicht gestört fühlen könnten, sah er dafür auch absolut keine Notwendigkeit. Im Gegenteil. Seiner Meinung nach hätten ruhig ein paar mehr Zuschauer derartige Begeisterung zeigen können.

Ein wenig ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass er der Frau überhaupt so viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte, wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu, nur um gleich den nächsten Tiefpunkt zu sehen. Einer der Fortuna-Spieler ging im Kölner Strafraum zu Boden und sofort schrillte ein Pfiff über den Platz. Elfmeter! Jupp neben ihm sprang natürlich sofort wieder auf und schimpfte einmal mehr wüst über diese vermeintliche Fehlentscheidung.

„Schwalbe! Schiebung!“

Den Schiedsrichter interessierte das erwartungsgemäß wenig, wenn er es denn überhaupt mitbekam. Unbeeindruckt, auch von den Protesten der Kölner Spieler, zeigte er auf den Elfmeterpunkt. Es entstand kurzzeitig ein ziemlicher Tumult mit einigen kleineren Rangeleien, doch nach ein paar deutlichen Ermahnungen seitens des Schiedsrichters und einer gelben Karte in Richtung des Kölner Kapitäns beruhigten sich die Spieler langsam wieder und verließen, wenn auch widerwillig, den Strafraum. Schließlich standen nur noch Flo, der designierte Schütze der Düsseldorfer und der Schiedsrichter innerhalb der weißen Markierung. Flo trat einen Schritt zurück auf die Torlinie und stellte sich in der typischen Lauerhaltung auf, die er auch immer einnahm, wenn er mit Jupp zu Hause übte – sehr zum Leidwesen des Wohnzimmermobiliars. Derweil legte sich der Schütze etwas umständlich den Ball zurecht. Es wirkte auf Klaus ziemlich übertrieben und er hatte den Verdacht, dass sich dahinter die Absicht verbarg, so viel Zeit wie möglich zu vertändeln. Die Kölner sollten auf gar keinen Fall mehr an den Ball kommen, egal ob der Elfmeter drin war oder nicht. Nicht unbedingt fair, aber da orientierten sie die Jugendspieler wohl auch nur an ihren Idolen im Profifußball. Die machten diese Zeitschinderei ja regelmäßig vor. Jupp hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinem Sitz niedergelassen. Er hatte die Hände um die Daumen zu Fäusten geballt und presste sie gegen die Stirn. Anscheinend konnte er vor Anspannung gar nicht hinsehen, aber Klaus wusste sehr genau, dass Jupp natürlich die ganze Zeit zwischen seinen Händen hindurch schielte, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen.

Endlich schien der Schütze mit der Lage des Balls zufrieden und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Schiedsrichter überprüfte die Position des Balls, kontrollierte noch einmal ob auch wirklich alle Spieler hinter der Linie standen, dann trat auch er einige Schritte zur Seite und gab den Ball mit einem lauten Pfiff frei. Der Schütze schaute nur kurz auf, nahm Anlauf und schoss mit aller Kraft. Sogar Klaus erkannte sofort, dass der Junge den Ball wirklich gut getroffen hatte. Er kam hart und flach aufs Tor, aber Flo war trotzdem noch einen entscheidenden Tick besser. Als hätte er es vorausgesehen, hechtete er schon in die richtige Ecke, bevor der Schütze den Ball überhaupt richtig getroffen hatte, und hielt den Elfer sicher. Jubelnd riss Jupp die Arme hoch und applaudierte seinem Sohn überschwänglich. Doch der schaute gar nicht hinüber, sondern kickte nur den Ball lustlos zu seinem Mitspieler und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Der Schiedsrichter hatte das Spiel genau in dem Moment abgepfiffen, als Flo sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Mit hängendem Kopf schlich er hinter seinen Mannschaftskameraden her in Richtung Kabine. Er tat Klaus leid. Da hatte er so gut gespielt und großartig gehalten, aber am Ende hatte dieser eine unhaltbare Schuss gereicht, um dem Spiel eine ganz andere Richtung zu geben. Er wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Jupp sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm leicht die Hand auf den Rücken legte.

„Ich geh‘ mal eben rüber, Flo ein bisschen aufmuntern, okay?“

„Mach das“, erwiderte Klaus und setzte noch hinzu: „Aber legt dich nicht wieder mit dem Trainer an. Damit tust du Flo ganz sicher keinen Gefallen.“

„Wenn der so ein Idiot ist“, rechtfertigte Jupp sich.

Klaus bedachte ihn mit einem langen, mahnenden Blick. Jupp zog schließlich den Kopf ein wenig zwischen die Schultern und hob die Hände in einer Geste der Kapitulation.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich bemüh‘ mich“, brummte er und trottete davon.

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Klaus ihm hinterher. Manche Dinge würde Jupp wohl nie lernen, trotzdem hoffte er, dass sein Partner sich heute wirklich zurückhielt. Ein Streit zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Trainer war garantiert das letzte, was Flo nach diesem Spiel gebrauchen konnte. Klaus war kurz versucht, Jupp nach zu gehen, aber dann ließ er es doch bleiben. Jupp war nicht der Typ, der Schlichtungsversuche sonderlich gnädig aufnahm, besonders wenn er sich im Recht sah, und dann würde seine Anwesenheit die ganze Sache vermutlich eher schlimmer machen als besser. Nein, er würde darauf vertrauen, dass Jupp das schon allein schaffte und stattdessen hier die Sonne genießen.

Klaus rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz, schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Die Sonne schien warm auf sein Gesicht und vermittelte ein angenehmes Gefühl der Ruhe. Es war ein willkommener Ausgleich, heute hier zu sein. In seinem Job sah er viel zu oft nur die düsteren Seiten des familiären und gesellschaftlichen Lebens. Wenn alles schon zu spät war und ihnen nur noch blieb, die Einzelteile der menschlichen Tragödien, die sich abgespielt hatten, wieder zu einem Bild zusammen zu puzzeln und den Schuldigen zu finden. Oft genug waren diese Schuldigen auch nur weitere Opfer, die im falschen Moment die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatten – mit katastrophalen Konsequenzen für alle Beteiligten. Da tat es unglaublich gut, diese ganzen düsteren Gedanken und Bilder für einen Tag hinter sich zu lassen, sich nur auf Flo und sein Turnier zu konzentrieren, ihn anzufeuern und sich um nichts anderes zu kümmern als die Frage, wie weit es seine Mannschaft wohl heute bringen würde.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich sonst keinen Ausgleich verschaffte. Ein gutes Buch mit einem Glas Rotwein, ein entspannendes Bad, ein Besuch im Kino oder Theater, eine Opernpremiere, eine interessante Ausstellung, einfach ein Abend in seiner Stammkneipe, aber einmal mehr konnte er feststellen, dass nichts den Kopf so wunderbar frei machte wie ein bisschen Zeit mit Jupp und Flo. Im Kino oder im Theater, in einer Ausstellung, wenn er las, reichten oft schon kleine Details, verschwommene Szenerien, Halbsätze, manchmal nur einzelne Wörter, um doch wieder Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, Bilder und Gedanken aus vergangenen Fällen zurück in sein Bewusstsein zu holen, egal wie sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Es war lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals, bevor er nach Köln gekommen war und auch die Albträume waren weniger geworden. Die meisten Nächte schlief er gut und erholsam, nur dann und wann, wenn ihn ein Fall besonders mitnahm oder er alte Fälle als Referenzen wieder hervorholen musste, kamen die Träume manchmal doch noch wieder. Wenn er aber mit Jupp und Flo unterwegs war, war das noch nie passiert und das war ein gutes Gefühl. Er seufzte genießerisch und drehte sich noch etwas weiter, um mehr Sonne abzukriegen.

„Finden Sie das nicht reichlich pietätlos?“, erklang plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme neben ihm.

Irritiert öffnete Klaus die Augen und schaute sich um. Das helle Sonnenlicht ließ die Farben für einen Moment seltsam bläulich erscheinen, trotzdem war der Ursprung der Stimme schnell ausgemacht. Einen Platz neben ihm saß die dunkelhaarige Frau, die ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen war, weil sie Jupp und ihn mit so missbilligenden Blicken bedacht hatte. Aus der Nähe betrachtet fiel Klaus ihre fast schon unpassend elegante Kleidung ebenso auf wie das starke Makeup. Ziemlich übertrieben für ein Kinderfußballturnier, selbst er hatte heute seinen üblichen Maßanzug gegen eine leichte Stoffhose und ein Poloshirt getauscht. Der äußere Eindruck schien ihr wichtig zu sein und das weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen. Er schätzte sie ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst, Ende Vierzig, vielleicht auch schon Anfang Fünfzig. Sie musterte ihn durchdringend, fast ungeniert und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch abschätziger – falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Bitte was?“, fragte Klaus verwirrt und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen folgen kann.“

„Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so scheinheilig. Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche“, erwiderte die Frau.

Ärger breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Frau war, was sie von ihm wollte und schon gar nicht, woher sie meinte, das Recht zu haben, ihn so anzufahren. Er spürte, wie die alten Verteidigungsmechanismen einsetzten und kämpfte damit, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten. Er war in seinem Leben zu oft allein dafür angegriffen worden, dass er war, wer er eben war. Trotzdem verbot er sich, vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen. Er kannte die Frau nicht und er hatte auch keine Idee, woher sie ihn kennen könnte, also konnte sie eigentlich kaum wissen, dass er schwul war und daran Anstoß nehmen. Vermutlich war das ganze einfach ein Missverständnis und sie hielt ihn für jemand anderen.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln hier irgendetwas.“

„Ich verwechsele Sie garantiert nicht. Herr Schatz“ – sie betonte Jupps Nachnamen als handle es sich dabei um ein besonders widerliches Insekt – „ist unverwechselbar.“

Das war nicht zu leugnen, aber was hatte das mit ihm zu tun? Wenn sie schon feststellte, dass Jupp unverwechselbar war, dann sollte sie doch eigentlich auch bemerkt haben, dass er nicht Jupp war.

„Ich bin aber nicht Herr Schatz“, bemerkte Klaus trotzdem sicherheitshalber nochmal.

„Das weiß ich auch“, schnaubte sie empört. „Hören Sie auf, mich hier für dumm zu verkaufen.“

„Ich verkaufe Sie nicht für dumm. Ich verstehe ganz einfach nicht, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen“, entgegnete Klaus und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass er der Frau überhaupt erlaubte, ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, er müsse sich verteidigen.

„Sie sind doch mit ihm hier, oder etwa nicht?“

Die Frage war eindeutig rhetorisch und der Ton, in dem die Frau sie vorbrachte, machte klar, dass sie der Meinung war, damit wäre jetzt alles erklärt. Eine Meinung, die Klaus nicht wirklich teilte. Er hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung, worauf die Frau hinauswollte.

„Ja, und?“

Es war ja nicht wirklich etwas Neues, dass er Jupp zu Flos Spielen begleitete und was das auf einmal mit Pietät zu tun haben sollte, verstand er erst recht nicht. Jupp und er arbeiteten jetzt seit fast zweieinhalb Jahren zusammen und waren in dieser Zeit gute Freunde geworden. Er mochte Flo und der mochte ihn. Er wünschte sich oft, dass Klaus bei seinen Spielen oder Schulveranstaltungen dabei war. Schon allein, weil Klaus dann meistens dafür sorgte, dass Jupp die Versprechen, die er seinem Sohn gegeben hatte, auch einhielt.

„Sie sind wirklich pietätlos“, wiederholte die Frau. „Florians Mutter ist gerade drei Monate tot und Sie spielen hier heile Welt als wäre nichts geschehen. Schämen sollten Sie sich!“

Darum ging es also! Sie war der Meinung, Jupp und Flo würden nicht angemessen um Ellen trauern. Klaus hatte den Mund schon zu einer Erklärung geöffnet gehabt, aber nachdem er das gehört hatte, machte er ihn wieder zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es machte ihn immer wieder sprachlos, wieso so viele Menschen meinten, sie hätten das Recht, über das Leben und die Entscheidungen ihrer Mitmenschen zu urteilen Es half Flo ganz sicher nicht, wenn seine gesamte Umgebung jetzt permanent meinte, übertriebene Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen und ihn nur bemitleidete. Da musste man nicht mal Psychologe sein, es reichte schon ein bisschen gesunder Menschenverstand, um zu begreifen, dass es für den Jungen im Moment das beste war, ihm einen stabilen Alltag zu vermitteln, Strukturen, an denen er sich festhalten konnte. Natürlich brauchte er Zeit und Raum, zu trauern und den Verlust zu verarbeiten, aber es wäre völlig falsch, ihm von außen vorgeben zu wollen, wie das auszusehen hatte. Flo hatte das Turnier unbedingt spielen wollen und er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sein Vater und Klaus mitkamen. Also waren sie hier. Wenn die gute Frau daran Anstoß nahm, dann war das nun wirklich ihr Problem, nicht seins. Überwältigend unhöflich, sich nicht einmal vorzustellen und ihn hier derartig mit Vorwürfen zu bedenken war, es obendrein.

„Es war Florians Wunsch, dieses Turnier zu spielen, also sind wir…“

„Es geht doch überhaupt nicht um den Jungen. Stellen Sie sich doch nicht dämlicher als Sie sind“, fuhr sie ihm scharf über den Mund. „Es geht um seinen Vater. Und um Sie.“

„Bitte was?“

Abgesehen davon, dass diese Bemerkung grob beleidigend war, hatte er jetzt komplett den Faden verloren. Wenn es nicht um Flo ging, worum ging es dann? Nahm sie daran Anstoß, dass Jupp so leidenschaftlich in den Fußballspielen seines Sohnes aufging? Dass er jubeln und sich für Flo freuen oder ärgern konnte – je nachdem, wie das Spiel eben gerade lief –, obwohl seine Ex-Frau erst drei Monate tot war? Auch das ging sie wirklich überhaupt nichts an und der Drang, ihr so richtig die Meinung zu sagen, wurde langsam aber sicher übermächtig. Er war heilfroh, dass Jupp in diesem Augenblick nicht hier war und sich diese Vorwürfe anhören musste, nachdem er sich gerade erst wieder weitgehend gefangen hatte.

Die ersten Wochen nach Ellens Tod waren furchtbar gewesen. Jupp war in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, nicht nur, weil er Ellen auf eine Art noch immer geliebt hatte, sondern auch, weil er sich massive Vorwürfe gemacht und sich selbst die Schuld an Ellens Tod gegeben hatte. Weil er es mal wieder nicht geschafft hatte, sein Versprechen zu halten und die Konsole für Flo zu besorgen, weil er in dem ganzen Ermittlungschaos um diesen Gefängnisausbruch überhaupt alles Private irgendwie vergessen hatte. Klaus hatte lange gebraucht, um ihm das auszureden, und ganz sicher, ob es wirklich angekommen war, war er immer noch nicht. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er wirklich befürchtet, Jupp könnte depressiv werden.

Allein deswegen war er froh, dass Jupp heute hier war und ihn wirklich nichts anderes zu interessieren schien als Flos Turnier. Bisher hatte er offensichtlich nicht einmal einen Gedanken darauf verwendet, dass Ellen nicht da war. Heute Abend würde er deswegen zwar wahrscheinlich wieder Schuldgefühle haben, aber damit konnte Klaus sich befassen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt gerade zählte nur die Auszeit vom Alltag. Er versuchte seine Gedanken einigermaßen angemessen in Wort zu kleiden, doch die Frau ließ ihm keine Chance, seine Antwort auch nur zu Ende zu denken.

„Was Sie hinter verschlossen Türen machen, dagegen kann ich ja leider nichts tun. Aber dass Sie diese Perversion hier auch noch öffentlich zur Schau stellen müssen, ist wirklich unerhört!“, empörte sie sich lautstark. „Denken Sie doch mal an den Jungen. Aber das ist für solche wie Sie“ – da war wieder das widerliche Insekt – „wahrscheinlich zu viel verlangt.“

Im ersten Moment war Klaus komplett sprachlos. Endlich verstand ihm, worauf sie hinauswollte: Sie war der Meinung, Jupp und er wären ein Paar. Klaus wusste nicht, was ihn in diesem Moment fassungsloser machte: die schiere Absurdität dieser Feststellung oder die unverhohlene Homophobie, die ihm aus ihren Worten entgegenschlug. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ihre Annahme gleich auf mehreren Ebenen ganz einfach falsch war – als ob Jupp und er jemals zusammenpassen würden, selbst wenn Jupp bi oder schwul wäre, was der ja aber bekanntlich überhaupt nicht war –, hatte sie absolut kein Recht, darüber zu urteilen, wie Jupp und er ihr Leben gestalteten. Ein Zorn, den er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, breitete sich in ihm aus. Es gab wenige Dinge, die ihn wirklich aus der Fassung brachten, aber Homophobie würde immer dazu gehören. Er wollte gerade zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen, doch zum wiederholten Male an diesem Nachmittag war er zu langsam.

„Mein Gott Marianne, das geht dich doch wirklich überhaupt gar nicht an. Sollen sie sich jetzt verstecken, weil Ellen gestorben ist? Das hätte sie bestimmt nicht gewollt.“

Klaus wandte sich halb herum, um zu sehen, wer sich da in ihren Streit eingemischt hatte. Auf Jupps ehemaligem Platz hockte eine weitere Frau, etwas jünger als er selbst, Mitte, vielleicht auch Ende dreißig. Sie hatte sich weit vorgebeugt, um an ihm vorbei schauen zu können und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf ihrem Knie ab. Nicht nur ihre Aussage, auch ihre Optik war das ganze Gegenteil seiner bisherigen Gesprächspartnerin. Sie war eher sportlich leger gekleidet – Jeans, Shirt, leichte Sportjacke, Sportschuhe – und hatte ihre anscheinend recht langen rotblonden Haare im Nacken zu einem lockeren Knoten zusammengenommen. Ihre Augen waren hinter einer eckigen, rot gerahmten Brille verborgen, in der sich das Sonnenlicht spiegelte, so das Klaus ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz sicher deuten konnte, aber ihre Bemerkung machte eigentlich schon klar, was sie von seiner Gesprächspartnerin hielt.

„Na, du musst es ja wissen mit deinem alternativen Familienmodell!“, fauchte die erste Frau – Marianne, wie auch immer ihr Nachname war – jetzt und die Art, wie sie ‚alternatives Familienmodell‘ betonte, erinnerte wieder sehr an das widerliche Insekt, dass Klaus schon mehrfach aufgefallen war. „Es ist trotzdem pietätlos. Nach nur drei Monaten. Der arme Junge.“

Scheinbar hatte die Frau ein Problem mit Familienkonstellationen die nicht dem Durchschnitt von Vater, Mutter und ein bis zwei Kindern entsprachen. Was ihn wieder darauf brachte, dass Jupp und er kein Paar und schon gar keine Familie waren und auch nie sein würden. Er musste das dringend klarstellen, auch wenn es einen seltsam bitteren Beigeschmack hatte, den er sich nicht recht erklären konnte. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass es jetzt natürlich sehr danach klingen würde, als wollte er sich verstecken – was er garantiert nicht tun würde, wenn es denn der Wahrheit entspräche –, aber bevor Jupp dieses Missverständnis mitbekam und womöglich auf seine ihm eigene drastische Art richtigstellte, tat er es dann doch lieber selbst. Allerdings war die rothaarige Frau in ihrer Erwiderung einmal mehr schneller als er und es stellte sich das deutliche Gefühl ein, dass diese Unterhaltung gerade komplett an ihm vorbeilief, auch wenn er sich eigentlich mitten drin befand – in doppelter Hinsicht.

„Weiß ich auch“, erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. „Und die beiden sind doch nicht erst seit gestern ein Paar. Ich hab’ euch doch schon bei der Schulaufführung letztes Jahr gesagt, dass er“ – sie nickte kurz in Klaus’ Richtung – „garantiert nicht Ellens Neuer ist.“

Klaus’ Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, das hinter einem leichten Räuspern zu verbergen, trotzdem konnte er die rothaarige Frau neben sich für einen Moment nur fassungslos anstarren. Es war ja schon absurd genug, dass die beiden Frauen – und möglicherweise nicht nur sie – überhaupt der Meinung waren, Jupp und er seien ein Paar, aber dass mindestens eine von ihnen auch noch der Meinung war, das ginge schon über ein Jahr, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Wie um alles in der Welt kam sie darauf?

Er konnte sich noch gut an die Schulaufführung erinnern. Flo hatte ihn damals eingeladen mitzukommen, schließlich hatte er immer mit ihm seine Texte geübt, weil Jupp weder Sinn noch Geduld für sowas hatte. Natürlich hatte er damals den einen oder anderen schrägen Blick bemerkt und auch ein paar geflüsterte Bemerkungen hinter vorgehaltener Hand registriert. Aber wenn er nicht allein unterwegs war, waren derartige Blicke und Getuschel für ihn so sehr zur Normalität geworden, dass er sich schon lange angewöhnt hatte, sie zu ignorieren. Außerdem er war davon ausgegangen, dass die Blicke eher Jupp galten. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die meisten ihn für Ellens neuen Partner halten würden und sich fragten, warum Jupp das mitmachte. Anscheinend hatte er damit nur teilweise richtig gelegen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie überhaupt jemand darauf gekommen war, dass ausgerechnet Jupp und er ein Paar sein sollten. Da war doch nie etwas gewesen, was auch nur entfernt den Anschein hätte erwecken können, zwischen ihnen bestünde mehr als nur eine freundschaftliche Verbindung. Heute nicht und damals erst recht nicht. Zu der Zeit war Jupp noch viel mehr auf Abstand bedacht gewesen und wann immer er Klaus im Überschwang seiner Gefühle – und das passierte bei Jupp ja durchaus öfter – mal den Arm um die Schulter gelegt oder ihn gar umarmt hatte, war er meist im nächsten Moment peinlich berührt auf Abstand gegangen, sobald er sich der Situation bewusst geworden war. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte genau das die Phantasie mancher Eltern beflügelt und wenn erst mal einer anfing zu reden…

„Pah!“, schnaubte die dunkelhaarige Frau verächtlich. „Halten Sie sich gefälligst in Zukunft zurück. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn solche Perversionen sehen muss.“

Damit erhob sie sich von ihrem Sitz und marschierte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds davon. Klaus meinte noch zu hören, wie sie im Weggehen etwas grummelte, dass irgendwie nach ‚Keine Zustände, sowas‘ und ‚Sollte das Jugendamt verständigen‘ klang. Das riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Ärger mit dem Jugendamt, weil intolerante Menschen Probleme mit Dingen hatten, die noch nicht einmal den Tatsachen entsprachen, das war nun wirklich das letzte, was Jupp und Flo im Moment gebrauchen konnten. Er wollte gerade aufspringen, um jetzt doch noch klarzustellen, dass sie hier ein paar Sachen ganz gravierend missverstanden hatte, als er eine Hand in seiner Ellenbeuge spürte, die ihn zurückhielt.

„Lassen Sie sie“, sagte die Frau neben ihm ruhig. „Es mag ihr nicht gefallen, aber selbst sie hat inzwischen einsehen müssen, dass es absolut gar nichts bringt, sich ans Jugendamt zu wenden, nur weil eine Familie nicht dem klassischen Familienmodell entspricht.“

Klaus schaute unentschlossen zwischen der Frau und seiner Sitznachbarin hin und her, doch da seine Sitznachbarin nicht gewillt schien, ihn gehen zu lassen – sie hielt seinen Arm zwar locker, aber doch mit bemerkenswerter Kraft –, ließ er sich schließlich wieder in seinen Sitz sinken. Die Hand an seinem Arm verschwand, kaum dass er sich entspannt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit halb den Rücken zugewendet hatte, weil er so sehr auf die dunkelhaarige Frau fixiert gewesen war. Nicht besonders höflich von ihm, das sollte er dringend wiedergutmachen.

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“, fragte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Übrigens, Klaus Taube.“

„Juliane Wagner“, erwiderte sie und ergriff seine Hand mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Und ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe das inzwischen mehrfach durch mit ihr.“

„Haben Sie?“, fragte Klaus automatisch.

Erst nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass das eine ziemlich persönliche Frage war und er hier nicht in seiner Funktion als Polizist unterwegs war, sondern privat. So wie sie es gesagt hatte, klang es zwar nicht danach, als sei das etwas, was sie besonders belastete, aber das hieß natürlich trotzdem nicht, dass sie es wildfremden Leuten sofort auf die Nase binden wollte. Sie antwortete denn auch nicht, sondern wiegte den Kopf einen Moment hin und her. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie, wie sie die Frage am besten abweisen könnte, ohne unhöflich zu sein.

„Berufskrankheit“, sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahetreten, Frau Wagner.“

„Juliane“, korrigierte sie ihn. „Das ist nicht so förmlich. Und Sie treten mir mit Ihrer Frage nicht zu nahe, keine Sorge. Ich hatte nur überlegt, wie ich mich am besten ausdrücke. Ich denke, dass Frau Junghans ein reichlich beschränktes Weltbild hat, was Beziehungsformen und Familien angeht, das haben Sie ja gerade mitbekommen, oder?“

Klaus nickte, sagte aber nichts. Die Frage schien aber auch eher rhetorischer Natur gewesen zu sein, denn seine Gesprächspartnerin redete sofort weiter, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„In so einem Weltbild passt es natürlich gar nicht, wenn ein schwules und ein lesbisches Paar zusammen mit fünf Kindern in einer Hausgemeinschaft leben. Da musste sie dann mit sehr viel Nachdruck beim Jugendamt anfragen, ob das denn so angehen könne. Mehrfach natürlich.“

Klaus war einen Moment überrascht und wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es war durchaus ein alternatives Familienmodell, darin hatte Frau Junghans wohl recht, aber das war auch das einzige, was er der Frau zugestehen wollte. Alternativ hieß beileibe nicht automatisch schlecht oder schlechter, auch wenn gewisse engstirnige Menschen das gerne so deuteten. So lange es allein Beteiligten damit gut ging, hatte er im Gegensatz zu Frau Junghans keine Probleme damit, jedem Menschen seinen ganz persönlichen Lebensentwurf zu lassen. Er überlegte gerade, wie er seine Gedanken vernünftig in Worte fassen konnte, ohne unabsichtlich unhöflich oder urteilend zu wirken, als sie abrupt das Thema wechselte.

„Ich finde es jedenfalls schön, dass Sie entschieden haben, sich nicht mehr zu verstecken.“

Klaus legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schaute Juliane für einen Augenblick prüfend an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt das Thema gewechselt hatte, weil sie nicht mehr weiter über ihre Familie reden wollte oder ob sie ohnehin einfach gar keine Antwort erwartet hatte. Es war jetzt aber auch egal, brachte ihre Bemerkung die Unterhaltung doch wieder auf ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er dieses Missverständnis dringend aufklären sollte, bevor es richtig peinlich wurde, aber er gleichzeitig interessiert es ihn auch sehr, wie sie überhaupt darauf kam, dass Jupp und er ein Paar sein sollten. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, dass manche Menschen in jedem freundlichen Wort, jeder netten Geste einem anderen Mann gegenüber sofort eindeutige Hintergedanken vermuteten, sobald sie wussten, dass er schwul war, aber Juliane machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als gehöre sie zu dieser Gattung Mensch. Außerdem hatte er bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nach außen sonderlich ‚schwul‘ wirkte – im Gegenteil, er war oft beschuldigt worden, sich als ‚Hete‘ zu tarnen. Allerdings war ihm bisher auch nicht unbedingt der Gedanken gekommen, dass Jupps und sein Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit die Interpretation zuließ, sie wären zusammen. Vielleicht war er da aber auch einfach sozusagen ‚betriebsblind‘, weil Jupp in seinem Weltbild so dermaßen hetero war, dass es für ihn vollkommen unmöglich war, ihn in einer Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann auch nur zu denken. Möglicherweise sah das von außen tatsächlich ganz anders aus. Er entschied sich, erst zu fragen und die Klarstellung noch ein bisschen zu verschieben.

„Was macht Sie eigentlich so sicher, dass Jupp und ich ein Paar sein sollen?“

„Die Frage war doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeint, oder?“, fragte sie halb irritiert, halb belustigt zurück. „Also, wenn Sie beide sich hätten verstecken wollen, hätten sie schon etwas früher aufstehen müssen.“

Sie lachte leise und obwohl ihr Lachen keineswegs spöttisch klang, sondern eher ehrlich amüsiert, kam Klaus sich gerade ziemlich dumm vor. Diese absolute Überzeugung, mit der sie ihre Auffassung von Jupps und seiner Beziehung vertrat verunsichert ihn. Gut, sie mochte in mancher harmlosen Geste mehr sehen, als da war, weil sie nicht wusste, was er wusste, aber das erklärte doch nicht alles. Er musterte sie eingehend in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Mimik vielleicht etwas verriet. Sie hatte den Kopf ein wenig geneigt und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Anscheinend wartete sie darauf, dass er ihre Frage beantwortete. Ihr Lächeln war ansteckend, bemerkte Klaus – oder vielleicht war es auch nur das Gefühl, sich seit langer Zeit mal wieder ernsthaft über seine Sexualität unterhalten zu können ohne permanent gegen Unwissen und Vorurteile anreden oder dumme Sprüche und Beleidigungen fürchten zu müssen.

„Doch, die Frage war schon ernst gemeint“, erklärte er. „Vor allem, warum Sie der Meinung sind, dass unsere Beziehung schon so lange gehen soll.“

Sie zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen. Ihr Blick bekam etwas Zweifelndes, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie jetzt auf den Arm nehmen wollte oder doch ernsthaft an ihrer Einschätzung interessiert war.

„Wollen Sie jetzt wissen, wie Sie sich verraten haben?“

„Sozusagen“, erwiderte Klaus.

Er hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Juliane damit streng genommen gerade belog, aber wenn er zukünftig verhindern wollte, dass Jupp und er unabsichtlich Gerüchte in die Welt setzten über eine Beziehung, die sich nicht hatten, dann sollte er doch wissen, woran das lag.

„Naja, anfangs hab’ gedacht, Sie wären vielleicht Florians Patenonkel oder so, aber nach dem sechsten oder siebten Mal, das Sie bei einer Schulveranstaltung oder einem Spiel mit dabei waren, schien mir das dann doch ein bisschen unrealistisch“, erklärte sie. „Dann war es ja irgendwie eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass Sie mit einem seiner Elternteile liiert sind.“

„Stimmt“, bemerkte Klaus. „Aber warum sind Sie dann nicht wie alle anderen auch von Ellen ausgegangen?“

„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte sie.

„Auch wieder wahr“, musste Klaus zustimmen.

„Außerdem bezweifle ich doch sehr, dass Florians Vater Ihre Gegenwart so gelassen hingenommen hätte, wenn Sie so eine Art Nebenbuhler gewesen wären. Nicht bei seinem Temperament und den Gefühlen, die er noch lange für Ellen hatte.“

Diese Einschätzung überraschte Klaus. Nicht weil sie falsch gewesen wäre, sondern weil sie sich ziemlich exakt mit seiner eigenen deckte. In der ganzen Zeit, die er Ellen gekannt hatte, hatte er nie das Wort ‚neuer Freund‘ oder gar ‚Partner‘ auch nur gehört von ihr, geschweige denn einen anderen Mann als Jupp in ihrem Leben gesehen. Und das war bei Jupp nicht anders gewesen. Der hatte zwar seine Affären und One-Night-Stands gehabt, aber da war nicht ein einziges Mal etwas gewesen, was länger als nur ein paar unverbindliche Nächte gehalten hätte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es bei beiden daran gelegen hatte, dass sie einander auf eine gewisse Weise bis zum Schluss geliebt hatten, auch wenn es für eine Beziehung nicht mehr gereicht hatte. Und so wie es aussah, war er mit dieser Einschätzung wohl nicht allein gewesen. Umso bemerkenswerter eigentlich, dass Juliane der Meinung war, Jupp und er wären schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen.

„Sie kannten Ellen gut?“, wollte er wissen.

„Was heißt ‚gut‘?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schien einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Mein ältester Sohn Lukas geht seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit Florian in dieselbe Klasse, da lernt man sich schon irgendwie kennen. Elternabende, Schulfeste, sowas eben. Dann noch der Fußball. Wir konnten uns ganz gut unterhalten und waren per ‚Du‘, aber jetzt keine engen Freundinnen, wenn Sie das meinen. Dafür waren wir dann doch zu verschieden.“

„Dafür sind Ihre Einschätzungen aber sehr treffend“, bemerkte Klaus – ‚außer zu Jupps und meiner Beziehung‘, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es aber nicht aus.

„Gute Beobachtungsgabe“, meinte sie nur schulterzuckend. „Deswegen war ich mir ja auch schon vor einem Jahr sicher, dass Sie und Florians Vater ein Paar sind.“

„Wieso?“, hakte Klaus nach.

„Der Abstand, den Sie beide gehalten haben, wirkte immer so einen Tick zu bemüht. Und wenn Sie geglaubt haben, keiner sieht hin, ist da plötzlich so eine Vertrautheit zwischen Ihnen gewesen, die einfach nicht dazu gepasst hat. Und dann natürlich immer wieder diese zufälligen kleinen Berührungen. Wenn man erst einmal richtig hingeschaut hat, war das schon sehr auffällig. Vor allem, wenn man kein Problem damit hat, dass zwei Männer auch ein Paar ergeben können.“

So, wie Juliane das erklärte, klang es, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Und vermutlich war es das für sie auch. Eine homosexuelle Beziehung war für sie nichts Anstößiges, sondern einfach nur eine Lebensform unter vielen – schließlich lebte sie ja selbst mit einer Frau zusammen, erinnerte Klaus sich. Sie wollte keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzen und auch weder Jupp noch ihm mit ihrer Einschätzung irgendetwas Böses, das war offensichtlich. Sie war einfach überzeugt davon, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Das Problem war eben nur, dass dem erstens nicht so war und dass es zweitens leider viel zu viele Menschen gab, die eine ganz andere Meinung dazu hatten, wie der Auftritt von Frau Junghans und auch seine eigenen Erfahrungen zeigten. Wenn dieses Gerücht die Runde machte, konnte das unangenehme Folgen für Jupp und Flo haben, ganz zu schweigen von den Auswirkungen auf Jupps und seine Freundschaft. Beides wollte er unbedingt verhindern, deshalb musste er die Sache jetzt dringend klarstellen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht falsch verstand. Sie war ihm in ihrer Art durchaus sympathisch und er spürte schon, dass ihm der Anschluss an Gleichgesinnte in letzter Zeit doch oft fehlte. Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Mama!“, schallte eine helle Kinderstimmer quer über den Platz. „Mama?“

„Oh, das ist Lukas“, sagte Juliane sofort. „Ich hatte ihm in der Spielpause eine Cola versprochen.“ Sie erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied. „Es war nett mit Ihnen zu plaudern, auch wenn der Anlass nicht so angenehm war. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich bald mal wieder!“

„Ähem, ja… auf Wiedersehen“, antwortete Klaus etwas verdattert über diesen neuerlichen abrupten Themenwechsel.

Er schob noch ein „Würde mich freuen“ hinterher, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das noch gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich schon über die Lehnen der Sitzreihe vor ihnen geschwungen und war in Richtung der Stimme davongejoggt. Irgendwie hatte er heute wirklich überragendes Talent darin, in den entscheidenden Momenten, den Faden in der Unterhaltung vollkommen zu verlieren. Er sah noch, wie Juliane einen blonden Jungen, der etwa ein Flos Alter sein mochte, umarmte und mit ihm in Richtung der Getränkewagen davonging, dann ließ er sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Das musste er jetzt erst mal verdauen.

Wie es schien, war ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil der Eltern von Flos Klassen- und Mannschaftskameraden der Meinung, Jupp und er wären seit geraumer Zeit ein Paar. Von der schieren Absurdität dieser Vorstellung einmal abgesehen, verwunderte ihn vor allem, dass er das erst jetzt mitbekam. Nach ihrer eigenen Aussage hatte Juliane bereits vor über einem Jahr den Verdacht geäußert, er sei nicht Ellens neuer Partner, sondern Jupps. Natürlich war es durchaus möglich – nein, sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich –, dass die meisten Eltern dieser Aussage erst mal keinen Glauben geschenkt hatten. Auch im 21. Jahrhundert war die Welt noch weit davon entfernt, gleichgeschlechtliche Partnerschaften als normal anzusehen, und da Juliane auch nicht wie jemand wirkte, der ein Geheimnis aus seiner sexuellen Orientierung machte, war es gut möglich, dass die meisten das erstmal als Spinnerei oder Selbstprojektion abgetan hatten. Aber wenn so ein Gerücht einmal im Raum stand, dann fingen die Leute früher oder später an, ganz genau hinzuschauen, erst einer, dann zwei, dann immer mehr. Dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der erste eine Situation fand, die ihm verdächtig erschien, und dann begann das Reden. Erst hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dann immer offener und mit jedem Mal, das die Geschichte erzählt wurde, wurde sie ein bisschen mehr ausgeschmückt.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Ellen und Jupp davon nichts mitbekommen haben sollten. Gut, Jupp vielleicht nicht, der war ja nie so eng mit den Eltern in Kontakt gekommen, weil er Elternabende, Elternsprechtage, Unterstützung bei Schulveranstaltungen und dergleichen, Ellen überlassen hatte, wann immer es ging. Außerdem konnte er ja auch bemerkenswert dickfellig sein, wenn es um subtile Anspielungen ging, und Getuschel unter der Hand überhörte er eigentlich grundsätzlich. Aber was war mit Ellen? Dass sie davon nichts mitbekommen haben sollte, schien ihm doch mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Oder hatte sie Jupp und ihm einfach nur nichts gesagt? Das wäre ihr durchaus zuzutrauen gewesen. Ellen war vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt gewesen, der Jupp noch besser gekannt hatte, als er. Sie hatte gewusst, wie wichtig Jupps und seine Freundschaft für sie beide war und dass derartige Gerüchte sie schwer belasten, wenn nicht gar zerstören würden. Seine Heterosexualität war Jupp heilig und wenn er sie bedroht sah oder das Gefühl hatte, jemand wollte sie ihm absprechen, dann verteidigte er sich mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Meistens interessierte ihn dann auch nicht mehr, ob er mit seinem Gegenangriff überhaupt den Richtigen traf, und in diesem Fall war Klaus sich ziemlich sicher, dass es zu allererst ihn selbst getroffen hätte.

Klaus seufzte tief und rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Diese Gefahr war ja noch nicht gebannt, im Gegenteil: Sie wurde kontinuierlich größer. In Zukunft würde Jupp Elternabende und Elternsprechtage wahrnehmen müssen und er würde sich auch nicht ewig um die Teilnahme bei irgendwelchen Schulveranstaltungen drücken können. Da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Lehrer ihn ansprach oder ein Elternteil eine so eindeutige Anspielung machte, dass nicht mal mehr Jupp sie überhören konnte. Jupps Reaktion darauf wollte er sich lieber nicht zu genau ausmalen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die betreffende Person froh sein konnte, wenn sie mit einer gepfefferten Beleidigung davonkam. Ganz rational wusste Klaus natürlich, dass diese drastische Reaktion vor allem Jupps Unsicherheit und seiner Erziehung geschuldet war, trotzdem konnte er es nicht leugnen, dass es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass Jupp es als persönliche Beleidigung auffassen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass man ihnen eine Beziehung nachsagte. Vor allem aber war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Freundschaft und damit letzten Endes auch ihre Zusammenarbeit das nicht überstehen würde. Jupp würde auf Distanz gehen, würde sich verschließen und nur noch sein eigenes Ding machen, und das konnte im Zweifel lebensgefährlich werden.

Nur wie konnte er verhindern, dass es überhaupt so weit kam? Es lag in der Natur von Gerüchten, dass sie sich, einmal in die Welt gesetzt, von nichts mehr aufhalten ließen. Nicht einmal, oder vielmehr erst recht nicht, von der Wahrheit. Und diese Wahrheit war, dass Jupp und er kein Paar waren, nie gewesen waren und auch garantiert niemals werden würden. Weil Jupp absolut und unumstößlich hetero war, weil sie das absolute Gegenteil voneinander waren und – jedenfalls beziehungstechnisch – niemals zusammenpassen würden, weil er selbst absolut gar kein Interesse – weder romantischer noch sexueller Natur – an Jupp hatte, weil es einfach nicht sein konnte und nicht sein durfte. Aber das würde jetzt niemanden mehr interessieren. ‚Wo Rauch ist, ist auch Feuer‘, den Spruch hatte er schon mehr als einmal gehört und es würde sich garantiert immer jemand finden, der dieses Feuer wieder anzufachen versuchte, egal wie oft sie erklären würden, dass es da gar kein Feuer gab. Er kam allerdings auch nicht umhin, einzugestehen, dass sie bei Lichte betrachtet im Moment auch nicht unbedingt in der besten Position waren, die Wahrheit überzeugend vorzubringen.

Die Situation schien Klaus für einen Moment so absurd, dass er lachen musste. Aber es war ein bitteres Lachen, wusste er doch, wieviel auf dem Spiel stand. Eigentlich machte man sich doch nur Gedanken darum, wie man eine Lüge überzeugend vortrug, nicht aber die Wahrheit. Er hingegen konnte sich sicher sein, dass ihm diese Lüge jeder sofort glauben würde, die Wahrheit aber die wenigsten. Auf eine verdrehte Weise erinnerte ihn das an ein Gespräch, dass er vor langer Zeit mit Jan geführt hatte. ‚Ich erzähle den Leuten einfach, was sie sowieso hören wollen, dann ergänzen sie die Lücken ganz von allein‘ hatte der ihm erklärt, als er wissen wollte, wie Jan eine glaubwürdige Legende für seine verdeckten Einsätze entwickelte, ohne sich allzu viele Lügen merken zu müssen. Damals hatte er das für einen Ausdruck von Jans Spielernatur gehalten, jetzt erkannte er, dass der andere Recht gehabt hatte. Eben das war sein Problem, denn den Leuten erzählen, was sie hören wollten, war genau das, was er nicht wollte. Aber egal, was er sagen würde, sie würden es am Ende nur verstehen, was in das Bild passte, dass sie sich gemacht hatten. Und alles nur, weil eine Mutter etwas missverstanden hatte.

Klaus konnte ihr das nicht einmal wirklich übel nehmen, sie hatte diese Behauptung schließlich nicht aus bösem Willen in die Welt gesetzt. Im Moment war die ganze Situation auch missverständlich, missverständlicher als sie damals schon gewesen war, immerhin wohnten Jupp und er seit gut drei Monaten zusammen. Juliane hatte das zwar nicht erwähnt, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie – und nicht nur sie, wenn er die Bemerkung von Frau Junghans vorhin richtig verstanden hatte – das wusste. Die genauen Umstände, wie es dazu gekommen war, kannten mit Sicherheit die Wenigsten, aber so wie die Dinge standen, dürfte das den meisten auch ziemlich egal sein. Es passte perfekt ins Bild, schien alle Gerüchte genau zu bestätigen, das war die Hauptsache. So konnte man sich bequem zurücklehnen und sagen ‚Siehst du, ich hab’s doch gesagt.‘ Menschen hatten gerne Recht, das lag in ihrer Natur. Klaus ahnte, dass ihm nur eine Möglichkeit blieb, dieses Problem zu lösen und selbst dabei konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass sie zum Erfolg führen würde: Er musste ausziehen, so schnell wie möglich – und hoffen, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, Jupp darauf anzusprechen, warum sie sich getrennt hätten.

Wenn er jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, verstand er sowieso nicht mehr, warum er sich nicht schon lange wieder eine eigene Wohnung gesucht hatte. Ursprünglich war sein Dasein als Untermieter bei Ellen doch nur als Übergangslösung gedacht gewesen, bis seine alte Wohnung wieder instand gesetzt war oder er etwas Neues gefunden hatte. Inzwischen war daraus schon über ein Jahr geworden und bis jetzt war da auch kein Ende abzusehen gewesen.

Anfangs hatte er abgewartet, was mit seiner alten Wohnung werden würde, denn eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust gehabt, so kurz nach seinem Umzug nach Köln schon wieder die Kartons packen zu müssen. Eine ganze Weile hatte er gehofft, dass seine Wohnung noch irgendwie zu retten war, aber auch als sich immer deutlicher abzeichnete, dass der Rohrbruch und der daraus resultierende Wasserschaden wesentlich gravierender waren als es zunächst ausgesehen hatte, und das Haus dadurch so marode geworden war, dass man es nur noch abreißen konnte, hatte er nur sehr halbherzig nach einer neuen Wohnung gesucht. Er überlegte, wie viele Wohnungen er überhaupt besichtigt hatte in der ganzen Zeit, konnte sich jedoch an keine genaue Zahl mehr erinnern. Es dürften kaum mehr als zehn gewesen sein.

Ein wenig war das sicherlich dem Umstand geschuldet, dass die meisten seiner Möbel und auch ein guter Teil seiner sonstigen Sachen – Bücher, Schallplatten, Kleidung, Unterlagen, Erinnerungstücke – durch das Wasser so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, dass er sie nur noch entsorgen konnte. Das wichtigste hatte er zwar retten können, aber vieles war auf dem Müll gelandet. Da hatte das kleine Zimmer bei Ellen problemlos ausgereicht. Vor allem hatte er dann den Verlust nicht so bemerkt, weil das Zimmer trotzdem komplett eingerichtet war. Eine Wohnung hätte mit dem Bisschen, was ihm geblieben war, kalt und leer gewirkt.

Außerdem war es auch irgendwie einfacher und bequemer gewesen, keine eigene Wohnung zu haben. Günstiger; er hatte wesentlich weniger aufräumen und putzen müssen, weil er nur sein Zimmer sauber halten musste und sich Küche, Bad und Flur mit Ellen geteilt hatte; selbst wenn er mal wirklich spät von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, war meistens trotzdem etwas zu Essen da gewesen, weil Ellen sich schnell angewöhnt hatte, grundsätzlich für drei zu kochen, und vor allem war nicht mehr allein gewesen.

Ohne dass Jupp oder er großartig darüber nachgedacht oder gar gesprochen hätten, war das einfach so weitergelaufen, als Ellen gestorben war. Es war völlig klar gewesen, dass sie Flo in dieser Situation nicht auch noch den Verlust seines gewohnten Umfelds zumuten wollten, immerhin hatte Jupps Wohnung am anderen Ende der Stadt gelegen, was in jedem Fall einen Schulwechsel bedeutet hätte, und dann war da auch noch das Rättematäng gewesen, das Jupp nicht so einfach aufgeben wollte. Also war er zu Klaus und Flo in Ellens Wohnung über der Kneipe gezogen. Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, vor allem am Anfang. Jupp war im besten Falle ein reichlich chaotischer, im schlimmsten ein geradezu schlampiger Mensch und hatte vor allem überhaupt keinen Drang zur Hausarbeit. Sie waren sich mehrfach richtig böse in die Haare geraten, weil Jupp seinen Teil der Aufgaben mal wieder nicht erledigt hatte, oder jedenfalls nicht so, dass Klaus und Flo damit zufrieden gewesen wären. Aber inzwischen hatte es sich alles gut eingependelt.

Jupp hatte irgendwann eingesehen, dass es nichts mit Spießigkeit zu tun hatte, wenn man die Spülmaschine einräumte, bevor die gesamte Küche voll schmutzigem Geschirr stand und dass eine Wohnung tatsächlich gemütlicher war, wenn nicht jeder Stuhl und jeder Sessel unter getragener Wäsche begraben war. Dafür hatte Klaus akzeptiert, dass mal ein benutztes Glas oder ein einzelner dreckiger Teller auf dem Küchentisch kein Beinbruch waren und dass es vollkommen ausreichte, die Wohnung nur jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag zu saugen. Vor allem aber hatte er verstanden, dass Jupp wirklich nicht kochen konnte und dass es nur zu Streit führte, wenn man trotzdem versuchte, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Er fühlte sich dann vorgeführt und in die Defensive gedrängt und Jupps Standardantwort darauf lautete ‚Angriff‘. Die Tatsache, dass Flo seinem Vater in mancher Hinsicht sehr ähnlich war und genauso wenig ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, hatte es dann auch nicht gerade besser gemacht. Was Jupp gekocht hatte, hatte Flo selten geschmeckt und das hatte er auch deutlich gesagt. Natürlich war Jupp davon angefressen gewesen und hatte irgendwann das Kochen schlicht verweigert. In einem lautstarken Streit, in dem auch ein paar wirklich unschöne Ausdrücke gefallen waren, hatte Jupp dann erklärt, dass er es doch sowieso niemandem recht machen könnte, denn sie hätten ja grundsätzlich irgendetwas an seinem Essen auszusetzen und daher könnte er sich die Mühe dann jawohl auch sparen. Das war wieder einer dieser seltenen Momente gewesen, in denen Klaus einen Blick hinter Jupps Fassade bekommen hatte. Da erst hatte er begriffen, dass Jupp sich wirklich alle Mühe gab, aber einfach kein Talent zum Kochen hatte, und es verletzte ihn, wenn sie ständig an seinen Kochversuchen herummäkelten. Sie hatte dann einen Kompromiss geschlossen.

Seitdem erledigten sie die Einkäufe gemeinsam auf dem Heimweg, um Klaus kochte, während Jupp, oft mit Flos Unterstützung, die ganzen Zutaten nach seinen Anweisungen kleinschnitt und vorbereitete. Jupp jammerte zwar ganz gerne mal demonstrativ darüber, dass er ein Sklaventreiber wäre, vor allem wenn es um Zwiebeln ging, aber erst letzte Woche hatte er ein Gespräch zwischen Jupp und Flo überhört, in dem Jupp gestand, dass ihm Kochen auf diese Art fast Spaß machen könnte. Es lief eigentlich alles perfekt im Moment und genau deswegen war es falsch, begriff Klaus mit einem Mal. Grundfalsch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde das etwas an den Tatsachen ändern. Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Wie hatte er es geschafft, seine Augen so lange davor zu verschließen? Es war ja gar kein Wunder, dass Juliane und die anderen Eltern ihn für Jupps Partner hielten. Das war ja genau das, was er tat: Er spielte Partner, er spielte Familie. Nein, viel schlimmer, sie alle spielten Familie. Irgendwie konnte er das ja auch verstehen, vor allem bei Flo. Erst musste er erleben, wie die Beziehung seiner Eltern zerbrach – und wenn er nach den paar knappen Bemerkungen ging, die Jupp dazu mal hatte fallen lassen, dann war das alles andere als friedlich abgelaufen – und kaum hatte er das einigermaßen verwunden, war seine Mutter gestorben. Natürlich suchte der Junge nach Halt, nach Sicherheit, nach Stabilität, und Jupp, so sehr er seinen Sohn auch liebte – und es stand außer Frage, dass Jupp seinen Sohn über alles liebte –, war selbst viel zu sprunghaft und chaotisch, um Flo die klaren Strukturen bieten zu können, nach denen der Junge sich jetzt so sehr sehnte. Nur, das musste er lernen, je eher, desto besser. Jupp war Flos Vater und diese Verantwortung konnte und wollte Klaus ihm nicht abnehmen. Aber war kurz davor, genau das zu tun.

Dieses Spiel lief schon viel zu lange, aber es war eben nur ein Spiel und er tat niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn er erlaubte, dass es noch lange so weiterlief. Sich selbst nicht, weil er darüber sein eigenes Leben völlig vernachlässigte, Jupp nicht, weil der dann niemals lernen würde, Verantwortung für Flo zu übernehmen, und am allerwenigsten Flo, weil der sich an etwas klammerte, was nicht echt war und auch niemals echt sein würde. Sie waren keine Familie und sie würden auch niemals eine werden. Schon ihre Freundschaft war hochexplosiv und er hatte sich schon mehr als einmal gefragt, wie sie es geschafft hatten, die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre miteinander auszukommen, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Nein, er musste ausziehen! So bald wie möglich. Bevor er Flo damit richtig verletzte und ihm einmal mehr das Gefühl gab, seine Familie würde zerbrechen. Bevor irgendjemand Jupp auf ihre angebliche Beziehung ansprach – sei es auch noch so freundlich und gut gemeint – und damit eine Katastrophe auslöste, die ihre Freundschaft und damit am Ende auch ihre berufliche Partnerschaft nicht überstehen würde. Das war die einzige Lösung.

Schon bei der Vorstellung, wegen dieser Gerüchte alles verlieren, was er hier in Köln hatte, zog sich ihm das Herz zusammen. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann war genau dieses Familiäre, dieses Gefühl des Angenommen-seins trotz aller Gegensätze, der wichtigste Grund gewesen, warum er damals auf Haupts Angebot eingegangen und hier in Köln geblieben war. Vielleicht hatte er auch deshalb so lange gezögert, auszuziehen: Weil ihm das Zusammenleben mit Jupp und Flo wenigstens einen Schatten jenes Gefühls von Familie vermittelte, nach dem er sich seit seiner Kindheit so verzweifelt gesehnt hatte.

Das alles stand jetzt auf dem Spiel und wenn er es retten wollte, blieb ihm nur eine Wahl: Selbst einen Schritt zurücktreten und die Grenzen wieder dorthin verschieben, wo sie hingehörten. Der Gedanke daran tat weh, aber allein die vage Möglichkeit, Jupp und Flo ganz und gar zu verlieren, schmerzte unendlich mehr. Er musste ausziehen und hoffen, dass das ausreichte, um die Gerüchte zu entkräften, bevor sie ihre zerstörerische Macht entfalteten.

 

 

*** TBC ***


	3. Das Ende von Etwas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Abend nach Klaus’ Auszug kommt Jupp nach Hause in die jetzt leere Wohnung…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnung:** Internalized Homophobia/Biphobia, Homophobic Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Dreamed/Imagined Character Death,
> 
> **Spoiler:** Explizit für „Die letzte Partie“, vage für „Karneval des Todes“, „Blutspur“, „Ein Mord kommt selten allein“, „Tod eines Tänzers“, und „Todesengel“.
> 
>   **A/N:** Eigentlich gibt es zu diesem Kapitel nicht viel zu sagen, außer vielleicht: Jupps Ansichten und Worte sind sicher nicht die meinen – im Gegenteil, für deinen einen oder anderen Satz hätte er von mir wahrscheinlich einen gepfefferten Vortag zu hören bekommen – aber ich möchte meine Figuren natürlich „in character“ schreiben und da Jupp ein großer Freund gedanklicher Schubladen ist und die Dichotomie „schwul vs. ‚normal‘“ gerade am Anfang noch sehr prominent in seinem Denken ist, greife ich diese Gedanken natürlich auf. Ich will ihm ja auch den Raum geben, sich zu entwickeln und ein paar Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen, den man ihm in der Serie ja leider allzu oft nicht gelassen hat. That’s what fanfiction is for…

# #02 Das Ende von etwas

 

Schwerfällig stieg Jupp die steile Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. ‚Seine Wohnung‘, wie seltsam das klang. Eigentlich war es immer ‚ihre Wohnung‘ gewesen. Erst Ellens, dann ihre gemeinsame, dann wieder Ellens – und Flos –, später dann auch Klaus’ und zuletzt wieder ihre gemeinsame, Flos, Klaus’ und seine. Und jetzt auf einmal sollte es nur noch seine Wohnung sein? Natürlich, Flo war auch noch da, deswegen war er ja überhaupt nur wieder hier eingezogen. Trotzdem, ‚seine Wohnung‘, das klang komisch und das fühlte sich auch komisch an. Falsch irgendwie. Es war nicht seine Wohnung, es war nie seine Wohnung gewesen und plötzlich kamen ihm auch Zweifel, ob jemals wirklich seine Wohnung werden würde. Da hingen so viele Erinnerungen dran, vielleicht zu viele und nicht nur gute.

Jupp zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Klingelschild. ‚Hennes‘ stand da immer noch in Ellens feiner, geschwungener Handschrift. Er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, das Schild auszutauschen. Stattdessen hatte er nur einen Streifen Tesakrepp mit seinem Namen darunter geklebt. Dazwischen klaffte seit heute Nachmittag eine Lücke, keine Spur mehr von Klaus. Als wäre er nie da gewesen. Das Klebeschildchen mit seinem Namen hatte er vorhin noch feinsäuberlich abgeknibbelt – nachdem er eine letzte Runde durch die Wohnung gemacht hatte, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Jupp schnaubte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ja nichts neues, dass Klaus immer supergründlich in allem war, aber das war selbst für ihn zu viel.

_„Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt, nur weil ich ein paar Straßen weiter wohne.“_

Das hatte Klaus noch vor ein paar Wochen selbst gesagt. Da wäre es jetzt wirklich kein Drama gewesen, wenn er eine Kleinigkeit vergessen hätte – oder auch zwei oder drei. Sie sahen sich doch sowieso fast jeden Tag. Jupp hätte ihm seine Sachen schon vorbeigebracht. Und dann sie Sache mit dem Klingelschild. Warum musste das denn ausgerechnet heute noch runter? Bestimmt zwanzig Minuten hatte Klaus dafür gebraucht. Jupp hatte ihm angeboten, dass er sich morgen darum kümmern würde, aber Klaus hatte abgelehnt. Er würde das ja nur wieder vergessen, hatte Klaus gemeint, und dass es dann nächsten Monate noch da hängen würde. Ein Schulterzucken war alles gewesen, was Jupp dafür übriggehabt hatte.

Ja, mochte sein, dass er das nicht gleich morgen gemacht hätte, sondern übermorgen, oder vielleicht auch erst nächste Woche. Was war denn auch so schlimm daran, wenn das Schild ein paar Tage länger auf der Klingel klebte? Das war ja nun kein Verbrechen. Aber Klaus hatte darauf bestanden. Ganz so, als wollte er alle Spuren beseitigen, als wäre es etwas Anrüchiges, hier gewohnt zu haben. Sah Klaus das so? Schämte er sich dafür, dass er hier bei Ellen zur Untermiete gewohnt hatte, über einer kleinen, etwas proletarischen Veedelskneipe? Eigentlich hatte Jupp nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Klaus das irgendwie unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber vielleicht hatte er sich da auch getäuscht. Ellen hatte ihm ja öfter mal vorgeworfen, er würde doch nur sehen, was er sehen wollte. Stimmte das? Hatte Klaus sich hier gar nicht so wohlgefühlt, wie er immer gedacht hatte?

Klaus hatte gesagt, er wollte ausziehen, weil es schwierig wäre, jemanden kennenzulernen, wenn er mit einem anderen Mann zusammenwohnte. In Jupps Ohren hatte das irgendwie nach einem Vorwand geklungen. Wenn er es mal genau überlegte, dann hatte Klaus noch nie jemanden mitgebracht. Früher nicht, als er noch seine eigene Wohnung gehabt hatte, und auch nicht, als Ellen noch gelebt hatte. Zu Feten oder Feiern war Klaus immer alleine gekommen – auch dann, wenn Jupp ganz sicher gewusst hatte, dass er einen Freund gehabt hatte. Hatte er sich also doch geschämt wegen ihnen? Oder vor ihnen? Oder hatte er Schiss vor dummen Sprüchen gehabt? Jupp schüttelte den Kopf. Nee, eher nicht. Er gab es ja nicht gerne zu, aber Klaus war schon Manns genug, um ihm locker die Stirn zu bieten. Es tat ja jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Klaus’ Wunsch nach einer eigenen Wohnung war verständlich und er musste sich dafür auch nicht rechtfertigen. Er war immerhin ein erwachsener Mann und auch wenn sie Kollegen und enge Freunde waren, hatte er trotzdem sein eigenes Leben – wovon Jupp auch manche Dinge lieber gar nicht so genau wissen wollte – und brauchte natürlich seine eigene Wohnung. Ganz rational, im Kopf, war Jupp das schon klar, und doch blieb ein seltsamer Beigeschmack, irgendwie bitter.

Als Klaus das erste Mal von Auszug gesprochen hatte, hatte Jupp das erst gar nicht glauben wollen. Da hatte er noch gedacht, dass Klaus ihm nur ein bisschen Druck machen wollte, weil er mal wieder die Fenster nicht geputzt hatte und weil er generell nicht ganz so gründlich war bei der Hausarbeit. Aber das war es nicht gewesen. Klaus hatte das absolut ernst gemeint. So richtig begriffen hatte Jupp das erst, als Klaus erzählt hatte, dass er schon eine neue Wohnung hätte und zum ersten August einziehen könnte. Das hatte ihn im ersten Moment vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Als Klaus dann gefragt hatte, ob er ihm beim Umzug helfen würde, hatte er kein Wort herausgebracht und einfach nur genickt. Nicht dass das überhaupt jemals in Frage gestanden hätte, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Erst hatte Jupp sich ja gewundert, wie Klaus so schnell etwas gefunden hatte, aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass Klaus schon eine ganze Weile auf Wohnungssuche gewesen sein musste und ihm nur einfach nichts gesagt hatte. Es hatte wehgetan, dass Klaus ihn so vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte – tat es immer noch –, aber er hatte auch nicht gewusst, was er dazu hätte sagen sollen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich kein Recht hatte, sich so komisch zu fühlen. Immerhin hatte Klaus nur beendet, was sowieso bloß das Ergebnis unglücklicher Umstände gewesen war.

Das war vor drei Wochen gewesen. Da war es ihm noch wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, bis es wirklich soweit sein würde. Aber dann war die Zeit doch rasend schnell vergangen. Jetzt plötzlich kam es Jupp vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass Klaus ihm gesagt hatte, er würde ausziehen. War es aber nicht. In drei Tagen war der erste August und Klaus war weg.

Jupp strich mit der Fingerspitze über die blanke Fläche auf dem Klingelschild. Erst jetzt realisiert er, dass er schon viel zu lange grübelnd vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er endlich die Wohnungstür auf und trat in den Flur. Mann, Mann, Mann, das war doch echt nicht mehr normal. Da stand er minutenlang auf dem Treppenabsatz herum, den Schlüssel schon in der Tür, starrte diese dösige Klingel an und zermarterte sich das Hirn über die Beweggründe seines schwulen Kollegen, seinen Namen vom Klingelschild zu kratzen. Also, entweder hatte das ganze Kistenschleppen heute dafür gesorgt, dass er einfach nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf war, oder es machte normale Männer auf Dauer doch bekloppt, wenn sie zu lange mit Schwulen zusammenwohnten. Klaus behauptete zwar immer, das ginge gar nicht, aber was wusste der schon? Der war ja schließlich schwul. So viele unsinnige Gedanken hatte Jupp sich nicht gemacht, bevor er Klaus kennengelernt hatte, das war aber mal sicher.

Nein, es war schon ganz gut, dass Klaus ausgezogen war mit seiner ganzen Logik und Planung, seinem Ordnungsfimmel und seiner Spießigkeit. Das hatte schon viel zu sehr auf ihn abgefärbt. Wie konnte ein Schwuler überhaupt so spießig sein? Das war doch ein Widerspruch in sich. Jupp verwarf den Gedanken, bevor er schon wieder anfing, sich den Kopf über unsinnige Dinge zu zerbrechen. Es war doch egal, warum Klaus so spießig war, wie er eben war. Der hatte ja jetzt seine eigene Wohnung, die er penibel sauber halten konnte, und Jupp konnte es sich endlich wieder gemütlich machen. Jetzt war keiner mehr da, der ihn gängelte, weil er seinen Schlüssel mal nicht in den Schlüsselkasten hängte, die Schuhe nicht ins Schuhregal räumte oder die letzte Flasche Wasser trank, ohne eine neue Kiste zu besorgen.

Er gab der Wohnungstür einen Schubs, dass sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, dann warf er seinen Schlüssel in die Krimskramsschale oben auf der Flurkommode, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und kickte sie nachlässig unter die Garderobe. Die war auch wieder ganz schön leer geworden, nachdem Klaus seine ganzen Jacken und Mäntel eingepackt hatte. Jupp hatte sowieso nie verstanden, wie ein einzelner Mann überhaupt so viele Jacken und Mäntel besitzen konnte. Sowas war doch eigentlich mehr ein Frauending. Ellen, die hatte mindestens zehn verschiedene Jacken gehabt. Lange und kurze, helle und dunkle, dicke für den Winter, leichte für den Sommer, Regenjacken, Blazer, wenn sie sich mal ganz schick machen wollte – was irgendwie immer seltener geworden war, je länger er sie gekannt hatte. Klaus war genauso gewesen. Jupp hatte sich mehr als einmal gewundert, wofür er die alle brauchte und wie er sie überhaupt auseinanderhalten konnte. Er hatte Klaus mehrfach damit aufgezogen, dass er da schlimmer wäre als jede Frau. Klaus hatte dann immer nur genervt mit den Augen gerollt und bemerkt, dass Jupp ganz gut daran täte, auch mal seine weibliche Seite zu entdecken. Natürlich hatte Jupp Klaus dafür einen Vogel gezeigt. Er und eine weibliche Seite. Soweit kam es noch.

Wenigstens hatte Klaus nicht stundenlang vorm Spiegel gestanden und sich beschwert, dass er nichts anzuziehen hätte. Das hatte Ellen oft gemacht, wenn sie weggehen wollten, und fast immer hatte es deswegen Streit gegeben, weil Jupp es einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Sie hatte einen ganzen Schrank voll Klamotten gehabt und in seinen Augen hatte sie sowieso immer gut ausgesehen. Aber wenn er das gesagt hatte, war es auch wieder falsch gewesen. Versteh’ doch einer die Frauen, wirklich. Er hatte genau drei Jacken, vier, wenn er die alte Lederjacke seiner ersten Uniform mitzählte. Eine dicke für den Winter, eine dünne für den Sommer und eine Regenjacke. Mehr brauchte ein vernünftiger Mann doch wirklich nicht. Außer Klaus. Schwule eben. Die waren halt doch keine normalen Männer, die mussten sich immer irgendwie abheben. Wenn man nicht ständig Geld ausgeben musste, um Frauen rumzukriegen, dann konnte man sich sowas wahrscheinlich leisten. Andererseits, er hatte auch schon lange kein Geld mehr ausgegeben, um eine Frau zu beeindrucken und trotzdem hatte er keine zwanzig Jacken oder Mäntel. Vielleicht hätte er sich die leisten können, aber er wollte einfach nicht. Da gönnte er sich lieber eine Dauerkarte für den FC oder schenkte Flo neue Fußballschuhe. Vielleicht lag es also doch einfach nur an Klaus. Der achtete ja sowieso immer unheimlich auf seine Klamotten. Es gab wahrscheinlich wenige Kollegen im Präsidium, die besser angezogen waren als Klaus. Selbst Haupt, der immer im Anzug kam, wirkte meistens fast leger gegen ihn. Der hatte ja sogar den Umzug heute im Anzug gemacht – mit Krawatte. Die Krawatte hatte er dann zwar irgendwann abgelegt, aber trotzdem … das war doch vollkommen übertrieben. Zum Umzug trug man alte Klamotten, Jeans, ein T-Shirt, wenn es kalt war vielleicht noch ein Sweatshirt, aber doch keinen Anzug.

Jupp bückte sich, um seine Schuhe ordentlich ins Regal zu stellen und überlegte, ob er Klaus überhaupt schon jemals in etwas anderem als diesen superschicken Maßanzügen gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Damals natürlich, bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall, als sie auf der Jagd nach Gräber gewesen waren. Da hatte Klaus bei ihm gepennt, weil es mitten im Karneval natürlich so kurzfristig keine Hotelzimmer mehr gegeben hatte. Aber das zählte ja nicht wirklich. Er war davon wach geworden, dass Klaus nachts in seinem Schlafzimmer nach diesem dösigen Obduktionsbericht gesucht hatte. Freiwillig hätte Klaus ihn das nie sehen lassen. Wenn Jupp morgens aufgestanden war, hatte Klaus schon längst frisch geduscht und akkurat gekleidet in der Küche gesessen und gearbeitet, und abends, wenn er abends ins Bett gegangen war, hatte Klaus da immer noch gesessen und Akten gewälzt. Anfangs hatte Jupp ihn für ein karrieregeiles Arschloch gehalten, den der Fall nur interessierte, weil er noch nie einen Wiederholungstäter gehabt hatte und ihn das beruflich voranbringen konnte. Erst in dieser Nacht hatte er begriffen, dass Klaus damals einfach Angst vorm Schlafen gehabt hatte. Wegen der Alpträume von seinen Fällen. Seine schicken Anzüge waren vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür gewesen, warum man ihm das nicht angesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das seine Absicht gewesen, immerhin hatten sie ihn ja als Experten dazu geholt, da hatte er natürlich auch einen professionellen Eindruck machen wollen.

Allerdings hatte sich das auch nicht groß geändert, als Klaus dann in Köln geblieben war. Er hatte mal erwähnt, dass die Alpträume besser geworden wären, aber die piekfeinen Anzüge waren dieselben geblieben. Selbst in den letzten Monaten, als sie hier zusammengewohnt hatten, hatte er Klaus nie mal wirklich locker gekleidet gesehen. Ohne Jackett, das schon, wenn es warm war eventuell auch mal die Hemdsärmel hochgeschlagen und ganz, ganz selten mal ohne Krawatte – so wie heute –, aber das war dann auch schon das höchste der Gefühle. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so steif sein? Besaß Klaus überhaupt sowas wie Jeans? Oder Sweatshirts? T-Shirts? Eine Jogginghose? Irgendwie bezweifelte Jupp das gerade stark. Das Poloshirt bei dem Fußballturnier vor ein paar Wochen war die absolute Ausnahme gewesen. Jupp hatte erst gar nicht glauben wollen, dass Klaus tatsächlich so leger aus der Haus gehen wollte. Selbst Klaus‘ Pyjamas waren immer hochgeschlossen und sogar gebügelt gewesen. Wie Klaus wohl aussah, wenn er sich mal ganz und gar gehen ließ? Konnte er das überhaupt?

Manchmal gab es da diese kleinen Momente, wo Klaus plötzlich ganz locker wirkte. Meistens wenn ihn etwas sehr amüsierte, so wie letztens, als sie Behrends reingelegt hatten mit seiner Kohle für den Drogendeal und den zwei identischen Rucksäcken. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie Klaus Grimassen geschnitten hatte, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken und den Witz zu versauen, aber am Ende hatte er einfach nur noch gelacht bis ihm die Tränen gekommen waren. Jupp war damals schon aufgefallen, dass ihm das unheimlich gut stand, und er hatte keine Mühe, sich das Bild wieder vor sein geistiges Auge zu holen. Schade eigentlich, dass Klaus das nicht öfter zeigte. Klar, er lächelte heute mehr als noch am Anfang, er lachte auch mal, macht Scherze und konnte manchmal einen geradezu durchtriebenen Humor beweisen, aber Jupp hatte trotzdem immer das Gefühl, als ob Klaus selbst in diesen Situationen noch irgendwie beherrscht war, genau kontrollierte, was er sagte oder tat. Wie Klaus wohl beim Sex aussah? War er da auch immer noch so kontrolliert und zurückhaltend? Oder ließ er sich dann mal wirklich gehen?

Abrupt hielt Jupp inne und schüttelte sich. Wo kam denn jetzt dieser absurde Gedanke her? Was interessierte es ihn denn, wie Klaus beim Sex aussah? Das konnte ihm doch total egal sein. Es war ja nun nicht so, als ob er das jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde – oder überhaupt wollte. Er war ja schließlich nicht schwul! Bevor er sich hier wieder den Kopf über so einen Blödsinn zerbrach, sollte er lieber zusehen, dass er etwas zu essen bekam. Er fischte noch eben seinen Schlüssel aus der Kramschale und hängt ihn in den Schlüsselkasten, dann ging er in die Küche. Klaus beim Sex, also wirklich! Hatte der überhaupt Sex? Seit diesem völlig missglückten Urlaub damals, als sein Kerl ihn mit dem Surflehrer betrogen hatte, hatte Klaus nie wieder irgendwelche Partner oder Bekanntschaften erwähnt. Eigentlich hatte er auch davor nie großartig darüber gesprochen. Allerdings wollte Jupp es dann auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Er konnte irgendwie damit leben, dass Klaus eben schwul war, aber er musste es dann auch nicht permanent unter die Nase gerieben bekommen.

So wie an dem Abend, als er das Foto des Dealers, den sie am Morgen verloren hatten, in dem Flyer dieser komischen Striptruppe entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er bloß überprüfen wollen, ob es wirklich derselbe Typ gewesen war. Dann hatte der Kerl tot auf der Toilette gelegen und als er Klaus angerufen hatte, war der direkt aus dem Publikum gekommen. Ohne Krawatte, das Jackett locker über der Schulter und irgendwie reichlich entspannt. Es war Jupp unendlich peinlich gewesen, Klaus ausgerechnet da zu treffen. Er verstand nicht mal so richtig warum eigentlich. Klaus und Jenny hatten sich die Show angeschaut, nicht er. Er war nur wegen seines Jobs dagewesen und das auch nicht freiwillig. Bis heute wusste er nicht, wer von den beiden eigentlich die Idee gehabt hatte und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war es Jenny gewesen, die kam ja ständig auf so einen Blödsinn. Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an diese komische Plastikdosenparty, die sie auf seinem Schreibtisch veranstaltet hatte. Andererseits, Klaus hatte auch manchmal sehr merkwürdige Einfälle und er stand nun mal auf Männer.

Bei den Ermittlungen hatte er sich schon ein paar Mal gefragt, ob Klaus den einen oder anderen Tänzer wohl attraktiv gefunden hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was für Typen Klaus eigentlich stand. In den ganzen zweieinhalb Jahren, die sie sich jetzt kannten, hatte Klaus ihm nicht mal ein Foto von einem Freund oder Exfreund gezeigt. Aber allein der Gedanke daran, dass Klaus ein sexuelles Interesse an einem dieser Tänzer haben könnte, hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst, so unangenehm flau und nervös, dass er das Thema tunlichst gemieden hatte. Er hatte einfach so getan, als wäre Klaus nie in der Show gewesen, und da Klaus auch von sich aus kein Wort dazu gesagt hatte, war es dabei geblieben. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass Klaus die Show nicht trotzdem gefallen haben könnten. ‚Das Beste, was die Brache zu bieten hat‘, hatte er gesagt, und dann diese Bewegungen dazu. Naja, er hatte ja auch schon irgendwie recht gehabt. So schlecht hatten die meisten Tänzer wirklich nicht ausgesehen. Im Gegenteil, die waren wirklich gut gebaut und attraktiv gewesen. Vielleicht nicht gerade Sodewig, aber der war ja sowieso tot, oder Vossbrink, dieses zarte Kerlchen, der war ja fast schon ein Mädchen, aber vielleicht dieser dunkelhäutige Ami, mit dem Jupp sich kurz unterhalten hatte.

Also, nein, stopp! Jetzt reichte es aber wirklich. Seit wann machte er sich Gedanken darüber, welche Kerle Klaus attraktiv fand? Seit wann machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber, ob Kerle attraktiv waren? Er stand auf Frauen, verdammt noch mal, und die mochte er am liebsten schön rund und kurvig. Das war doch nur wieder Klaus’ schlechter Einfluss. Sowas hatte er doch früher nicht gedacht. Kopfschüttelnd stieß er die Küchentür auf und ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank. Auf diesen Unsinn brauchte er jetzt dringend ein Kölsch, vielleicht rückte ihm das den Kopf wieder gerade. Und dann eine erfrischende Dusche, ein bisschen Fernsehen und sein Bett. Am besten genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Der Umzug war anstrengend gewesen und so langsam spürte er jeden einzelnen Knochen, von den Muskeln ganz zu schweigen.

Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Kölsch heraus und griff sich auch gleich noch die halbe Fleischwurst, die da noch lag. Automatisch schob er die Hand in die Hosentasche und suchte nach seinem Feuerzeug, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Flaschenöffner, der an dem Haken an der Seite des Kühlschranks hing. Es hatte ja auch seine Vorteile gehabt, dass Klaus so ein bisschen spießig war – okay, sehr spießig –, überlegte Jupp, als er die Flasche aufmachte. Seitdem sie zusammengewohnt hatten, hatte er sich kein Feuerzeug mehr ruinieren müssen bei dem Versuch eine Kölschflasche zu öffnen. Er hatte immer gewusst, wo der Flaschenöffner war, der Kühlschrank war immer voll gewesen, es hatte jeden Tag etwas Vernünftiges zu essen gegeben – jedenfalls nachdem sie das mit dem Kochen und Einkaufen ordentlich geregelt hatten – und die Küche war auch immer aufgeräumt gewesen. Er musste keine Geschirrtürme mehr beiseite räumen und eine Porzellanlawine befürchten, wenn er sich mal bequem auf die Arbeitsfläche setzten wollte. So wie jetzt.

Jupp ließ die Beine baumeln, trank sein Kölsch und puhlte die Pelle von der Fleischwurst. Klaus hätte ihm jetzt wieder ein Messer hingelegt und demonstrativ auf den Brotkasten gezeigt. ‚In der Not schmeckt die Wurst auch ohne Brot‘, hatte Jupp dazu irgendwann mal gesagt. Woraufhin er sich dann erst mal einen Vortrag hatte anhören dürfen, wie ungesund sein Fleischkonsum doch wäre und welche Krankheiten und Folgeschäden man sich mit falscher Ernährung einhandeln konnte. Allein bei dieser Vorstellung konnte Jupp nicht anders, nicht anders, als genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. Jetzt hielt er sich die Vorträge schon selber. Dabei war Klaus nicht mal in der Nähe, um ihn mit Vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu bedenken. Nee, es war schon wirklich besser, dass der biedere Herr Profiler jetzt ausgezogen war. So konnte er endlich wieder machen, was er wollte.

Obwohl Jupp schon zugeben musste, dass es irgendwie ja auch schön gewesen war mit Klaus. Der hätte ihm zwar jetzt erst mal einen Vortrag gehalten, aber er wäre halt auch da gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er auf der anderen Seite vom Herd gehockt oder gegenüber am Küchentisch, ein Glas in der Hand und ein entspanntes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Jupp hätte dann auf eben dieses Glas gezeigt und bemerkt, dass Klaus ja wohl kaum besser wäre mit seiner ‚Bloody Mary‘, die er sich zum Feierabend ab und an mal gönnte. Klaus hätte dann wieder irgendeine hochwissenschaftliche und schon allein deswegen völlig unverständliche Erklärung gefunden, warum der Wodka immer noch besser war als die Wurst, und Jupp hätte am Ende bloß mit den Schultern gezuckt, weil er sowieso nichts verstanden hatte. Dann hätte Klaus noch ein bisschen gestichelt, dass er ihm ja nie zuhören würde, er selbst hätte gegrinst und am Ende hätten sie zusammen gelacht und einfach noch ein bisschen gequatscht. Über die Arbeit, über den Fall, über die Kollegen, über die Wochenendpläne, über Flos Schule, über alles eben, was ihnen in den Sinn kam, bis sie beide müde und entspannt genug waren, um schlafen zu können.

Das hatte immer gut getan. Nichts hatte ihm bisher so gut geholfen, runterzukommen, nach der Arbeit, nach einem komplizierten Fall, wie diese Gespräche mit Klaus abends in der Küche. Egal wie aufgewühlt er auch gewesen war, danach war er immer viel ruhiger gewesen, entspannt, zufrieden. Das fehlte ihm jetzt. Er fühlte sich unruhig und da war wieder dieses komische nagende Gefühl in der Brust, so wie damals, als Ellen ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Als er nächtelang durch seine leere Wohnung getigert war, weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit sich selbst. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, er würde fast sagen, dass er Klaus vermisste. Aber das war natürlich Blödsinn. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm einfach jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, dass Ellen wirklich tot war, dass sie niemals wiederkommen würde, dass er ganz allein war. Mit Ellen, das war was Großes gewesen. Liebe, bis zu Schluss, auch wenn es nicht wirklich funktioniert hatte mit ihnen beiden. Mit Klaus, das war was ganz anderes, das war… na, Klaus eben. Er wusste ja nicht mal richtig, wie er das nennen sollte. Kollege, Partner, Freund vielleicht, irgendwie. Von allem ein bisschen, nichts so richtig. Nein, er war es einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt, allein zu sein. Darin war er noch nie gut gewesen, aber in Beziehungen war er dann irgendwie noch viel schlechter.

Seufzend schob er sich den letzten Rest Fleischwurst in den Mund und spülte ihn mit dem letzten Schluck Kölsch herunter. Dann ließ er sich von der Arbeitsfläche gleiten. Er grübelte schon wieder viel zu viel. Statt hier Löcher in die Luft zu starren und völlig unsinnigen Gedanken nachzuhängen sollte er sehen, dass er unter die Dusche kam. Es war inzwischen auch schon wieder fast zehn Uhr und auch wenn morgen Sonntag war und er frei hatte, konnte er trotzdem nicht ausschlafen. Er musste schließlich noch Flo bei Anna abholen, mit ihm zu seinem Spiel fahren und dann – was am schlimmsten war – auch noch selbst kochen.

Auf dem Weg in Bad machte er noch einen kleinen Umweg über die Speisekammer und stellte die leere Bierflasche wieder in den Kasten. Der war auch schon wieder halbleer, genauso wie die Wasserkiste. Er sollte Montag auf dem Heimweg dringend noch beim Supermarkt vorbeifahren und neue Getränke holen, sonst saßen sie bald auf dem Trocknen. Erst als er im Bad stand und sein verschwitztes T-Shirt in den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche stopfte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ganz automatisch all die Dinge getan hatte, zu denen Klaus ihn sonst immer angehalten hatte. Er hatte seine Schuhe ordentlich ins Schuregal geräumt, seinen Schlüssel ans Schlüsselbrett gehängt, die leere Bierflasche in den Kasten zurückgestellt und jetzt gerade war er dabei, seine Schmutzwäsche in den Wäschekorb zu werfen. Klaus hatte echt einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Und das in so kurzer Zeit. Ellen hatte das in fast sechs Jahren Ehe nicht geschafft. Einen Moment überlegte er, seine Wäsche mitten ins Bad zu schmeißen, einfach aus Prinzip, um sich zu beweisen, dass Klaus ganz sicher keinen bleibenden Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte, aber dann kam ihm das doch reichlich albern vor. Ein bisschen mehr Ordnung in der Wohnung war manchmal auch gar nicht so schlecht, vor allem für Flo, und so lange er nicht doch noch schwul wurde, war ja auch alles in Ordnung.

Schnell zog er sich zu Ende aus, stopfte auch die restliche Wäsche in den Wäschekorb und stieg unter die Dusche. Er drehte den Hahn voll auf und stellte sich unter den Strahl. Das heiße Wasser prasselte wohltuend auf ihn nieder, entspannte seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich das Wasser direkt ins Gesicht regnen. Das tat gut, das machte den Kopf angenehm leer und frei. Mit einem Mal wurde alles andere zur Nebensache. Die schmerzenden Muskeln, die Erschöpfung, diese seltsame Unruhe, die ihn erfasst hatte, seitdem er wieder zu Hause war, all das war nicht mehr wichtig. Es zählte nur noch das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut, die wohlige Entspannung, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, und für einen Moment konnte er das nagende Gefühl in seiner Brust vergessen. Blind tastete er nach dem Duschgel. Schnell hatte er die Flasche gefunden und drückte sich eine großzügige Menge davon auf die Hand. Während er sich einseifte, begann er, leise vor sich hin zu summen. Er fühlte sich wieder wesentlich besser, erfrischt und lebendig. Wasser und Seife wuschen die Erschöpfung, den Schweiß und Dreck, das komische Gefühl und die seltsamen Gedanken einfach weg. Genussvoll drehte er sich unter der Dusche noch einmal um sich selbst.

Das Duschgel prickelte angenehm auf seiner Haut und Jupp erschauerte wohlig. Seine Hände glitten über seinen Körper, streiften die letzten Seifenreste ab, fanden schließlich wie von allein den Weg in seinen Schritt, zu seinem Glied. Er erschauerte abermals. Ein warmes Kribbeln kroch durch seinen Körper, sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib. Er strich leicht über sein Glied, einmal, zweimal, spürte, wie es sich aufrichtete und legte schließlich die Hand darum. Dann ließ er den Kopf nach vorn fallen, lehnte sich gegen die Duschwand und streichelte sich selbst, während ihm das Wasser weich in den Nacken rieselte. Das war einfach so gut. Das warme Gefühl steigerte sich schnell zu einer überwältigenden Spannung und er stöhnte lustvoll auf, als seine Hand immer schneller auf und ab glitt. Das war auch noch so ein Vorteil, dass Klaus ausgezogen war. Er konnte sich endlich wieder in aller Ruhe unter der Dusche einen runterholen, ohne dass er befürchten musste, von Klaus erwischt zu werden. Ob der das auch tat? Der war doch auch nur ein Kerl, der musste doch auch mal Druck haben. Plötzlich stand da dieses Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge: Klaus unter der Dusche, nackt, erregt, ganz und gar gelöst, wie er Hand an sich selbst legte und das genoss.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend hielt Jupp völlig verstört in seinem Tun inne. Schon wieder waren seine Gedanken in eine völlig falsche Richtung abgedriftet. Verdammt, was war denn heute los mit ihm? Was tat er hier? Stand unter der Dusche, holte sich einen runter und dachte dabei an Klaus. Das konnte, nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Er war nicht schwul, verdammt noch mal! Entschlossen griff er nach der Duscharmatur und drehte den Regler ansatzlos auf die kälteste Stufe. Sofort ergoss sich ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers über ihn. Wie ein eisiges Brett schlug es ihm vor die Brust, raubte ihm schier den Atem. Unter dieser grausamen Behandlung schrumpfte seine eben noch stattliche Erektion binnen Sekunden in sich zusammen. Trotzdem drehte Jupp sich unter dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl noch dreimal um sich selbst, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er sich auch noch den letzten Rest erotischer Phantasien egal welcher Art gründlich ausgetrieben hatte. Dann erst stellte er das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Schlotternd griff er nach seinem Handtuch. Er rubbelte sich die Haare trocken, dann rieb er sich kurz den Oberkörper und die Arme ab. Tiefer wagte er nicht zu gehen, nach diesen komischen Gedanken heute traute er sich selbst in keiner Weise. Bei den derzeitigen Temperaturen würde das auch ruckzuck von allein trocknen.

Er schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ das Bad. Ohne sich um die Wasserflecken zu kümmern, die er überall hinterließ, ging er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, nach seinen Schlafsachen zu suchen. Dafür war es sowieso zu warm. So wie er war, nur mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften und immer noch halb nass, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören, schon gar nichts mehr denken, einfach nur schlafen, am besten traumlos bis morgen früh.

Natürlich schlief er nicht ein. Er fühlte sich matt und erschöpft, körperlich wie geistig, aber an Schlaf war trotzdem nicht zu denken Kaum lag er in seinem Bett, war da wieder dieses nagende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Ruhelos wälzte er sich hin und her, warf sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. Irgendetwas störte immer. Das Bettzeug klebte an seiner feuchten Haut, verhedderte sich ständig zwischen seinen Beinen, mit jeder Bewegung verrutschte das Handtuch, kratzte und scheuerte immer irgendwo und zu allem Überfluss fror er von seiner eisigen Dusche immer noch wie ein Schneekönig. Jupp hielt die Augen stur geschlossen, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Resigniert rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Wurden normale Männer doch schwul, wenn sie sich zu viel mit Schwulen abgaben, mit ihnen zusammenarbeiteten oder zusammenwohnten?

Jupp hatte sich das schon oft gefragt – und Klaus hatte ihm mindestens so oft, wenn nicht öfter, erklärt, dass das vollkommener Blödsinn wäre. Die sexuelle Orientierung hing nicht davon ab, mit wem man sich traf, unterhielt, arbeitete oder zusammen wohnte. Entweder man war schwul oder man war es eben nicht. Das änderte sich nicht plötzlich und das konnte man sich auch nicht von jemand anderem holen wie eine Grippe. So irgendwie hatte Klaus das mal gesagt. Damals war Jupp das auch sehr logisch vorgekommen und es hatte ihn sehr beruhigt, dass er Klaus mögen konnte, ohne deswegen befürchten zu müssen, dass er schwul wurde. Aber jetzt gerade bekam er Zweifel. Irgendwo mussten diese komischen Gedanken, die er plötzlich hatte, ja schließlich herkommen – und dieses seltsame Gefühl, als ob er Klaus vermisste. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass Klaus auch mal irgendwas von Bisexualität erzählt hatte, aber das war ihm dann wirklich zu komisch gewesen, da war er ausgestiegen. Typen, die auf Männer und Frauen standen, also … nee, das ging ja mal gar nicht. Männer oder Frauen, aber doch nicht beides. Womöglich noch gleichzeitig, ein Dreier oder so? Irgendwann musste man sich doch mal entscheiden. Oder waren das auch nur die Typen, die einfach nicht zugeben wollten, dass sie schwul waren? Klaus hatte mal gesagt, dass das gar nicht so selten war, vor allem bei älteren Männern. Immerhin war ja der 175er auch noch nicht so lange abgeschafft.

Naja, war ja jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls hatte Klaus auch gesagt, dass die Kerle, die sich erst so spät outeten, nicht plötzlich schwul geworden waren. Sie waren es schon immer gewesen, sie hatten es nur nicht bemerkt, weil sie es verdrängt hatten. Klaus hatte irgendwas von der Macht des Unterbewusstseins erzählt, aber Jupp war das immer schon sehr unglaubwürdig vorgekommen. Man konnte doch nicht sein ganzes Leben schwul sein und das nicht merken. Das ging doch gar nicht. Irgendwann musste man doch mal mitbekommen, dass einen Männer viel mehr interessierten als Frauen. Also mal abgesehen von den üblichen Pubertätsspielchen. Schwanzvergleiche, jugendlichen Wichsrunden unter Freunden, nach dem Radtraining in der Dusche, das hatte er natürlich auch gemacht. Da hatten sie sich auch mal gegenseitig angefasst. Aus Neugier, ob das irgendwie anders war, als wenn man es selbst machte, aber das war es dann auch. Ob Klaus wohl so rausgefunden hatte, dass er auf Kerle stand. Weil er das geil gefunden hatte, besser als mit Frauen. Hatte Klaus überhaupt jemals was mit Frauen gehabt? Oder galt das für Schwule nicht, dass es normal war in der Pubertät auch mal mit dem eigenen Geschlecht, nee, also dann ja mit dem anderen… ach, war ja auch egal. Es ging hier ja nicht um Klaus, es ging um ihn selbst und ihn hatte das nie angemacht. Das war immer nur komisch gewesen, peinlich und irgendwie auch ein bisschen ekelig. Bis auf…

Nein! Er hatte sich sein ganzes Leben nur für Frauen interessiert, er war verheiratet gewesen, hatte ein Kind und wenn er und Ellen sich nicht getrennt hätte, wären es auch mehr geworden. Er hatte eigentlich nie gewollt, dass Flo als Einzelkind aufwuchs. Aber dazu war es dann nicht mehr gekommen, weil Ellen ihn irgendwann vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Und das hatte nicht hauptsächlich an seinem Job gelegen. Den hätte sie vielleicht noch irgendwie toleriert, auch wenn sie nie begeistert davon gewesen war. Weil sie gewusst hatte, wie sehr er seinen Job liebte. Aber dass er die Frauen genauso liebte, das war auf Dauer zu viel gewesen. Er hatte damals wirklich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen. Heute wusste er nicht mal mehr, warum eigentlich. Er hatte Ellen doch geliebt, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Trotzdem hatte er ihr nie treu sein können, obwohl er meistens schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass es falsch war. Aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, dann hatte er den Verstand noch jedes Mal einfach abgeschaltet, hatte einfach mitgenommen, was ging. Leichtsinnig war er dabei gewesen, mehr als einmal. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass er diesen beschissenen Aidstest hatte machen müssen – und die Ohrfeige, die er damals von Tina kassierte hatte, die war schon verdient gewesen. Wenn er so zurückschaute, dann war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass nie was passiert war. Kein Aids, keine Geschlechtskrankheiten, keine unehelichen Kinder. Aber das hieß dann doch wohl wirklich, dass er nicht schwul sein konnte, so viele Frauen, wie er gehabt hatte. Oder war es genau deswegen? Hatte Klaus nicht mal sowas gesagt?

Er überlegte einen Moment. Doch, da war mal was gewesen, bei einem Fall. Er war sich gar nicht mehr genau sicher, worum es eigentlich gegangen war, nur dass der Typ absolut nicht treu sein konnte und seine Frau irgendwann die Schnauze voll gehabt hatte. Irgendwann war Klaus mit der fixen Idee gekommen, dass der Typ schwul gewesen war. Jupp hatte ihn erstmal ausgelacht. Der Kerl hatte mehr Frauen gehabt als er selbst und der sollte schwul sein? Bekloppter ging es ja nun echt nicht mehr. Klaus hatte dazu bemerkt, dass das gar nicht so ungewöhnlich wäre, bei Männern, die ihre Homosexualität nicht wahrhaben wollten. Die rissen jede Frau auf, der sie begegneten, um sich zu beweisen, dass sie eben nicht schwul waren. Als Klaus das gesagt hatte, hatte er Jupp plötzlich so prüfend angeschaut. Da war ihm ganz anders geworden und er hatte ganz schnell das Thema gewechselt. Natürlich hatte Klaus am Ende Recht behalten. Jupp hatte das einfach nur vergessen, nachdem der Fall endlich gelöst war. Es war ja dann auch nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, aber jetzt fiel es ihm doch wieder ein. Vor allem dieser komische Blick von Klaus, als ob der gar nicht den Typen gemeint hatte, sondern ihn. Ob Klaus etwas wusste, was er selbst nicht…? Nein, Quatsch. Klaus hatte ihn einfach nur ein bisschen aufziehen wollen. Der hatte ja schon manchmal einen ganz komischen Humor. So trocken und ernsthaft.

Er konnte doch gar nicht schwul sein, schließlich hatte sich bisher noch nie eine Frau über ihn beschwert. Naja, schon manchmal, aber nie über den Sex. Das würde ein Schwuler doch gar nicht hinkriegen. Kriegten die überhaupt einen hoch bei einer Frau? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wenn er sich Klaus so anschaute, der ließ ja alle Frauen eiskalt abblitzen, der flirtete ja nicht mal. Der würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal reagieren, wenn sich ihm eine Frau nackt auf den Schoß warf. Sowas würde Jupp nie passieren. Gut, fast nie, ein bisschen Geschmack und Standards hatte er schließlich auch und in letzter Zeit war er ja doch auch ruhiger geworden, fast langweilig. Seit Irenes Tod war da nur noch Alyssa gewesen und da war ihm eigentlich auch schon vorher klar gewesen, dass das eine blöde Idee war. Seitdem waren da vielleicht noch mal ein paar Schäkereien gewesen, vielleicht ein oder zwei kleine Flirts, aber nichts, was irgendwie weitergegangen wäre. Und seine Flirtereien mit der Frau Doktor, die waren ja auch mehr freundschaftlich. Irgendwie wussten sie doch beide, dass das nie was werden würde mit ihnen und dass es so auch besser war. Sogar Ellen hatte bemerkt, dass er sich verändert hatte. Vor ein paar Monaten noch hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er jetzt doch langsam in ein gesetzteres Alter käme und häuslich wurde. Mit diesem seltsamen, leisen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sie es immer dann hatte, wenn sie etwas über ihn wusste, das er selbst noch nicht begriffen hatte. Hatte sie etwas geglaubt, er wäre wieder verliebt gewesen? Wie hätte sie darauf kommen sollen? Er hatte ihr doch nie jemanden vorgestellt. Wen auch? Es gab ja niemanden in seinem Leben, keine neue Liebe, keine dauerhafte Beziehung, nicht mal eine längere Affäre. Die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben war Klaus. Nicht mal mit Ellen hatte er während ihrer gesamten Ehe so viel Zeit verbracht wie mit Klaus in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren. Ellen konnte doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er und Klaus … also, nein, wirklich.

Wenn der Gedanke an Ellen nicht immer noch so weh getan hätte, Jupp hätte glatt laut loslachen können, so absurd war die Idee. Ellen kannte ihn doch. Als ob er jemals in seinem Leben mit einem Kerl ins Bett gehen würde, einen Kerl überhaupt nur küssen würde. Allein die Vorstellung…

Gut, er musste ja zugeben, dass er Klaus vermisste, aber man durfte doch auch einen guten Freund vermissen. Nach allem, was Klaus in den letzten Wochen für ihn und Flo getan hatte, war es jawohl normal, dass er sich jetzt erst mal komisch fühlte, so ganz allein. Er musste sich einfach erst wieder daran gewöhnen, allein zu leben, für alles allein zuständig zu sein, nicht immer jemanden zum Quatschen zu haben, das war alles. Ganz sicher.

Ein wenig beruhigter stand Jupp jetzt doch nochmal auf und holte sich frische Unterwäsche und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und krabbelte wieder unter seine Bettdecke. Er kickte noch eben das Handtuch aus dem Bett – es hatte sich sowieso schon vor geraumer Zeit verabschiedet und störte jetzt nur noch, dann rollte sich auf die Seite, zog sich die Decke bis über die Schulter und umarmte sein Kopfkissen. Das seltsame nagende Gefühl in der Brust war nicht völlig verschwunden, aber es war erträglicher geworden. Seine Gedanken wurden träger und seine Lider immer schwerer. Zuversichtlich, dass er jetzt doch endlich einschlafen konnte, schloss er die Augen.

 

_Als Jupp die Augen wieder öffnete, war er für einen Moment verwirrt und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, wo er war. Es war heller Tag, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, nur selten brach die Sonne durch. Es regnete nicht, aber ein kühler Wind wehte, zerrte an seinem T-Shirt. Er stand auf einer Brücke, über ihm spannten sich die eisernen Brückenaufbauten, unter ihm floss träge der Rhein, hinter ihm fuhr ratternd eine S-Bahn. Die Hohenzollernbrücke!_

_Nur was machte er hier? Wie kam er überhaupt hierher? Noch dazu nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Suchend schaute er sich um, doch er konnte nichts und niemanden entdecken. Er war allein. Nein, nicht ganz allein. Ein Stück entfernt, etwa in der Mitte der Brücke, sah er einen Mann. Der Fremde war so groß wie er selbst, hatte dunkelblondes Haar, trug einen hellen, beigen Mantel über einem dunklen Anzug und wirkte mit seinen eleganten Klamotten irgendwie fehl am Platz. Er hatte die Unterarme auf dem Brückengeländer abgelegt und schaute auf den Fluss hinunter, doch er schien irgendwie unruhig. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und schaute sich suchend um, ganz so, als würde er auf irgendetwas oder eher irgendjemanden warten. Wie er da stand, wie er sich bewegte, seine Kleidung, das alles kam Jupp irgendwie bekannt vor, aber es fiel ihm schwer, die Eindrücke richtig zuzuordnen._

_Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Mann zu. Er wusste nicht warum, es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, mehr das Gefühl, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte. Der Andere schien Jupp nicht zu sehen, obwohl er schon mehrfach in seine Richtung geblickt hatte. Er reagierte in keiner Weise. Erst jetzt beim Näherkommen erkannte Jupp, warum ihm der Mann so bekannt vorkam: Das war Klaus. Aber er sah irgendwie anders aus, jünger, fremder. Jupp wollte gerade nach ihm rufen, als ihn ein anderes Geräusch hinter ihm aus dem Konzept brachte. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach dem Ursprung._

_Ein wenig entfernt sah er schließlich einen ein Jogger, der sich in lockerem Lauf näherte. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jogginghose und eine hellgraue Sweatshirtjacke, deren Kapuze er sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Das Gesicht kam Jupp merkwürdig unscharf vor, aber das konnte natürlich auch an der Entfernung liegen. Oder an dem komischen Licht. Er hatte sowieso das Gefühl, als ob mit seinen Augen etwas nicht stimmte. Manche Dinge sah er ganz verschwommen, andere übermäßig scharf. Auch der Jogger reagierte nicht auf ihn, schaute nur ein paar Mal kurz zu Klaus hinüber._

_Ein düsteres Gefühl der Vorahnung beschlich Jupp. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass jeden Moment etwas Furchtbares passieren würde – und es hatte mit diesem Jogger zu tun. Etwas an diesem Mann störte Jupp massiv, aber dann war der Mann auch schon an ihm vorbei und er sah ihn nur noch von hinten. Erst als der Andere Klaus fast erreicht hatte, realisierte Jupp, was ihn so irritierte: Die Schuhe! Der Mann war gekleidet wie ein Jogger – Trainingshose, Sweatshirtjacke – aber seine Schuhe passten überhaupt nicht dazu. Statt Sportschuhen trug er Cowboystiefel. Violette Cowboystiefel mit goldenen Metallkappen. Kein normaler Mensch trug solche Schuhe zum Joggen. Der Mann war kein Jogger, der war…_

_Die Stiefel blieben stehen, Jupp schaute auf. Der Mann hatte ein paar Meter hinter Klaus gestoppt und öffnete seine Jacke. Klaus hatte sich herumgedreht, musterte den Mann kurz. Er schien sofort zu begreifen, dass der Andere keine guten Absichten hatte, aber es war zu spät. Der Mann zog eine Waffe aus seiner Jacke und feuerte ohne zu zögern auf Klaus. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Jupp hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Zeit für einen Moment stehen blieb. Unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig überhaupt nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, konnte er nur tatenlos mitansehen, was direkt vor seinen Augen geschah._

_Er sah, wie Klaus sich duckte, um der ersten Kugel auszuweichen, sah die zweite Kugel knapp über Klaus‘ Kopf gegen das Brückengeländer prallen, sah wie Klaus das Geländer mit beiden Händen packte, sich daran hochzog und darüber schwang, um in den Rhein zu flüchten. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, Klaus hätte es geschafft, doch dann sah er die dritte Kugel, überdeutlich, wie in extremer Zeitlupe, wie sie unbeirrte auf Klaus zuflog, ihn in der Schulter traf, seinen Körper herumriss, aus dem kontrollierten Sprung einen lebensgefährlichen Fall machte._

_„Klaus!“_

_Jupp erwachte aus seiner Starre. Ohne nachzudenken rannte er los, auf die Stelle zu, an der Klaus über das Geländer gesprungen war. Es war Wahnsinn, dass wusste er. Lebensgefährlich. Der Killer war noch da, hatte noch immer seine Waffe, konnte auch ihn problemlos erschießen, aber das interessierte Jupp gerade nicht. Ihn interessierte nur Klaus. Endlich erreichte er das Geländer, starrte hinab in den trüben Fluss. Doch da war nichts. Kein Schwimmer, der versuchte, sich ans Ufer zu retten, kein auftreibender Mantel, keine Blutschlieren, nicht mal eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung des Wassers, die ihm hätte verraten können, wo Klaus in den Fluss gestürzt war. Trotzdem tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel: Er schwang sich über das Geländer und sprang hinterher._

_Das Wasser war hart wie Beton, als er darauf traf, und kurzzeitig war er benommen. Schmutzig braune Wellen schlugen über seinem Kopf zusammen. Er verlor die Orientierung, wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten war, ruderte wild mit Armen und Beinen. Hustend und prustend kam er schließlich wieder an die Oberfläche, schnappte nach Luft. Die Haare hingen ihm in die Augen, behinderten seine Sicht. Er wischte sie mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, schaute sich um, versuchte, sich mit heftigen Beinbewegungen aus dem Wasser zu drücken für einen besseren Überblick. Doch er sah nichts. Da waren nur trübe, braune Wellen, Treibgut und die Brückenpfeiler. Nein, stopp! Da drüben bei dem zweiten Brückenpfeiler, da war was. Da war das Wasser dunkler, fast rötlich. Es war nur ein vager Schatten, vielleicht nur eine Sinnestäuschung, aber Jupp klammerte sich verzweifelt an diesen Strohhalm. Es war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den er hatte. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbieten konnte schwamm er darauf zu. Je näher er kam, desto sicherer war er sich. Das Wasser war hier anders, fühlte sich anders an, hatte eine andere Farbe. Schmutzig rotbraun, wie getrocknetes Blut. Hier war er richtig. Er kämpfte verbissen damit, sich auf der Stelle zu halten. Die Strömung war stark, drückte ihn immer näher und näher an den Pfeiler. Lange konnte er dem nichts mehr entgegensetzen. Doch dann spürte er etwas an seinem Bein. Etwas streifte seine bloße Haut, weich, leicht, ganz kurz nur. Vielleicht nur eine Wasserpflanze, ein Fisch, Treibgut. Vielleicht aber auch…_

_Jupp holte tief Luft und tauchte ab. Die Strömung war hier unten noch stärker, das Wasser so trübe, dass er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Hektisch bewegte er seine Arme hin und her, versuchte zu finden, was ihn gestreift hatte, rang mit der Strömung und der aufkommenden Panik. Endlich traf seine Hand auf etwas. Stoff, fester, nasser Stoff, wie von einer Jacke oder einem Mantel. Dann eine Hand und ein Arm. Er tauchte tiefer, fühlte schließlich eine Schulter, einen Oberkörper. Ohne nachzudenken schlang er die Arme darum so fest er nur konnte. Er begann mit den Beinen zu strampeln, kämpfte sich mit den letzten Reserven, die er noch mobilisieren konnte, nach oben. Der Körper hing reglos in seinen Armen, kalt und schwer, die Kleidung vollgesogen mit Wasser. Die Strömung zerrte an ihm, drohte ihn wieder gegen den Brückenpfeiler zu drücken. Er war viel tiefer, als er gedacht hatte, und er spürte, wie ihm die Luft ausging. Seine Brust wurde eng, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Gesichtsfeld wurde von den Rändern her immer enger. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, kämpfte weiter, nahm noch den einen Arm zur Hilfe. Endlich, im letzten Moment bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche._

_Keuchend holte er Luft, konnte gar nicht genug davon in seine Lungen bekommen. Er hustete und spuckte und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen. Der Körper hing immer noch leblos in seinem Arm, vornübergekippt, sodass nur der Hinterkopf und die Schultern so eben aus dem Wasser schauten. Jupp kämpfte damit, sie beide an der Oberfläche zu halten. Vor allem aber musste er Klaus‘ Gesicht aus dem Wasser bekommen. Sofort, das war wichtiger als alles andere. Mühsam drehte er Klaus herum, schob seinen Arm unter dessen Achsel hindurch. Dann packte er ihn bei der Schulter und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft nach hinten. Quälend langsam hob sich Klaus‘ Klopf schließlich aus dem Wasser, rollte leicht zur Seite und kippte schließlich kraftlos in den Nacken. Jupp schüttelte ihn, klatschte ihm mit der flachen Hand hart auf die Wange, versucht eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Ein Husten, ein Zittern, ein Zucken, einfach irgendeine Regung, die ihm zeigte, dass Klaus noch am Leben war. Doch da kam nichts. Die Panik schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Das konnte, das durfte einfach nicht sein! Er durfte nicht zu spät sein, er konnte doch nicht auch noch Kaus verlieren! Wieder schlug er Klaus ins Gesicht, noch heftiger, fast schon eine Ohrfeige. Wieder kam keine Reaktion. Verzweifelt griff er nach Klaus‘ Kinn, drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich – und schaute in leere blaue Augen, die blicklos in die Ferne starrten._

 

„Nein!“

Mit einem Ruck saß Jupp senkrecht im Bett, schaute sich panisch um. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm gegen die Rippen und sein Atem ging abgehackt und stoßweise. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wo war Klaus? Blind, ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken, tastete er nach seinem Handy, wählte die vertraute Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis. Erst als er die Anruftaste gedrückt hatte und die ersten Wahltöne in seinem Ohr klangen, sickerte die Realität ganz langsam in sein Bewusstsein ein: Er hatte alles nur geträumt.

Stöhnend ließ Jupp sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und beendete den Anruf – hoffentlich bevor Klaus‘ Handy zum ersten Mal geklingelt hatte. Er warf das Handy einfach aus dem Bett, dann rieb er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu klären. Es war nicht real gewesen, nur ein Traum. Ein dummer Albtraum. Klaus war nicht tot. Er war nur in seiner neuen Wohnung und schlief wahrscheinlich schon längst. Oder räumte Kisten und Kartons aus und räumte alles ordentlich weg. Wer wusste das bei Klaus‘ Ordnungsfimmel schon so genau.

Langsam beruhigte sich Jupps Herzschlag und auch sein Atem ging wieder regelmäßiger, nur das nagende Gefühl in der Brust, das war wieder da. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber sofort waren die Traumbilder wieder da. Der reglose Körper in seinem Arm, das blasse Gesicht, die blicklosen, blauen Augen. Er erschauderte und plötzlich war ihm furchtbar kalt. Das Gesicht wandelte sich, nahm weichere, weibliche Züge an. Er sah wieder Ellen vor sich, ihre blauen Augen, sonst immer voller Leben, jetzt plötzlich tot und leer. In seinem Kopf hallten die Stimmer der Ärzte wieder.

_„Es tut uns leid, Herr Schatz, … wir haben alles versucht … konnten nichts mehr tun …“_

Da war dieses typische Brennen in seinen Augen, der Druck in der Nase, der die Tränen ankündigte. Einen Moment kämpfte er noch dagegen, doch dann ließ er sie einfach laufen und es tat gut. Er hätte nicht mal wirklich erklären können, warum er weinte, aber es war ja auch niemand da, der ihn gefragt hätte.

 

*** TBC ***


End file.
